Please Don't Wake Me Now
by phantom-lass
Summary: Sequel to 'A Dream Made of Nightmares' and 'Is This is Dream' Based on X-Men 3 The Last Stand. Rogan.
1. Chapter 1

**I still own nothing. Very, very sad but I am getting over it :)**

**Please Don't Wake Me Now**

**Chapter One**

The danger-room simulation faded away around them, going from full life colour to 3D blue print to nothing.

Logan looked at the cheeky grin in Marie's face and he knew for sure that he wasn't going to get out of some little comment from her.

"Storm is so going to kill you Logan," she said softly, low enough for only his own sensitive hearing to pick up.

Yeah, he knew the weather witch was going to be far from happy with him but then that wasn't really something new. She was always annoyed with him over something but when it came to her precious danger room sessions it was a whole new ball game.

But he wasn't about to let it go on for any longer than it had too he was already annoyed over the Colossus thing.

After they had first discovered that Marie could channel power from Phoenix and use it to block her powers they had also discovered that it drained her. She could only do so for about two minutes every day without any serious side effects – like needing to sleep for twenty four hours. And because of the stupid 'training session' and Colossus touching her to extend his mutation around her about forty-five seconds of those two minutes was gone.

If Storm allowed her to use Magneto there would be no problem – but no. She was only allowed to use her absorbed mutations during separate session. STUPID!

"What the hell was that?" Storm ground out and Logan rolled his eyes to the ceiling as they walked through the silver doors form the danger-room.

"Danger room session," he told her helpfully.

He knew that she was getting more wound up with each passing minute but she really made it too easy.

"You know what I mean," she snapped in irritation.

"Oh, lighten up Storm will ya," he told her waiting for the fireworks to start.

"You can't change the ruled whenever you feel like it Logan. I'm trying to teach them something,"

"Well I taught them something," he added cheekily.

"It was a defensive exercise,"

"Yeah," he agreed nodding his head to her back.

"And the best defence is a good offence," he paused knowing that she was going to get annoyed when he started to act 'smart'.

"Or is it the other way around,"

Storm spun round angrily.

"This isn't a game, Logan," she told him coldly.

"Yeah, you could have fooled me," he told her dryly, quickly looking over her shoulder to wink at Marie as she walked past. She smiled but continued walking.

"Told you, I'll see you in pieces Logan," she mumbled under her breath and Logan fought to keep the smile of his lips but didn't quite succeed and only angered Storm more.

She breathed deeply and went to speak again but Logan cut her off. The only reason he had done the damn session was because Marie had asked him to be 'nicer' to Scott. So when the boy scout had asked him to cover the class he had grudgingly agreed.

"Hey, Storm, I'm just a sub. You only had to put up with me this one time. Any more problem, you can talk to Scott," he told her firmly before walking away.

The problem with most of the people in the building was they didn't realise just how much of him was pure animal instinct and that instinct did not take kindly to be lectured to or seeing it mate in danger – pretend or otherwise.

He stalked a little along the corridor and took up sentry at the door to the room that had been allocated as the girl's locker room as he waited for Marie. His whole grand exit from Storm was ruined as she had to use the same room and ended up walking past him with a faint smirk on her lips.

_Damn it. _

He waited impatiently for Marie to come out and rolled his eyes when the little Kitty girl came out and started giggling when she saw him before she walked towards the lift.

A few minutes later after he had heard the elevator return back to the underground level Marie came walking from the room.

She had changed ever so slightly in the five months since her return from the dead.

Her hair had grown longer – longer than was possible – and now fell too nearly past her hips. She had also become curvier after putting on some much needed weight.

She walked up to him and grabbed his bare hands with her own gloved ones and began turning them over before dropping them and grabbing him by the shoulders and spinning him around.

"Uhhh what you doin' darlin'?" he asked in utter confusion when he was once again facing the right direction.

She smiled up at him mischievously.

"Just making sure everything is still attached, I thought Storm was going to kill you," she whispered before grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the elevator.

"What were you thinking anyway? You should have known better than to mess about when she's trying to train us," she told him as they stepped into the elevator.

He shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't very well tell her the real, childish reason behind him wanting the class to end quickly could he.

She just rolled her eyes at him and sighed that little sigh if hers and dragged him from the elevator.

"Why did I have to cover the damn class anyway?" he grumbled as he let her lead him towards the kitchen.

She always tried to avoid places where lots of the student gathered. Since her resurrection many of the children within the school did not feel comfortable around her – 'not that they ever sis to begin with' she had mumbled one night – so she helped them by avoiding them as best she could.

They walked into the deserted kitchen – it being 9am and all the kids making a beeline for their respective classes – and Marie dropped his hand as she headed for the counter and began pulling stuff out if cupboards.

"Because he hasn't been sleeping too well lately and he needed a few extra hours in bed, that's why," she told him as she busied herself with various spreads.

"What's he got to keep him awake all night?" he grumbled under his breath as he fell onto a wooden chair and leaned on the table.

Logan thought over the many nights of no sleep that he and Marie had suffered from over the past months. Though – according to the professor – Marie's nightmares had settled down somewhat over the time he had been away she now had something new to add to the mix, like DYING.

He had lost count of the number of times she had woken up gasping for air, or thinking that her lungs were filling with water, or the feeling that she was flying apart.

While his own nightmares focused around finding her lifeless on the Statue of Liberty or replaying losing her at the lake – fighting to get free of the plane but being trapped.

He came back from his thought when Marie came towards him carrying a plate and a mug and wearing a beaming smile across her face.

She placed the mug in front of him and he could smell the glorious aroma if black coffee.

That was his Marie. It was the little things like that that warmed him through. He could never remember anyone doing anything for him before, ever caring for him. Yet, she always did small things like that.

She perched happily and naturally on his knee while she chewed on her toast and his hand automatically went to her hip. It had amazed him how easily they had fallen into their relationship after they had spoken if their feelings. True, they had never exactly been reserved when it came to contact especially after sharing a room and a bed for as long as they had but there touches had become different somehow. Longer.

In fact Logan was sure that it had been the shift in their relationship that had prompted the change in treatment form Storm. Sure she was fine with him sharing a room with Marie when he was helping her with his nightmares but heaven forbid he share a room with her, while helping her with her nightmare, while also being 'involved with her'. They had had quite a spirited conversation (as the professor put it) about how 'inappropriate' it was.

Once again Logan had found that people were more than willing to jump to the worse conclusions possible about him and it was getting annoying. Just because they had both told each other how they felt didn't mean he was going to push her into something she wasn't ready for. Damn it, she was just getting used to being alive again.

And then (of course) the idea that Marie was able to touch now had opened a whole new can of worms. When the weather witch had found that out Logan was sure that a vein was going to pop in the side of her head or something. Well, now that Marie could touch he most definitely couldn't be trusted with her.

She had quickly calmed down though after being told that Marie couldn't hold back her skin for more than a few minutes – in fact she had been very happy about that little point.

He glanced up at Marie when he felt her place her hand on his shoulder and saw her looking at him with some concern.

"You OK Logan?"

He nodded his head in reply and pulled her closer to him until her back was against his chest.

"Just perfect darlin',"

* * *

Scott rolled over and nearly fell out of his bed, only just catching himself so that he landed in more of a half crouch half...heap than a full heap.

He checked his glasses out if habit before opening his eyes.

He stood up groggily and ran a hand through his hair yawning loudly and widely.

He didn't know how Logan and Rogue coped with so many sleepless nights. He had only had a few and it was starting to drive him crazy. But at least last night was the last of them and he could tell Storm that she had no reason to be worried.

Yes, the calm, unshakeably Ororo Munroe had had him - Scott Summers - spying on the mansions newest couple.

Not to the point of looking through their key hole but when they were around the mansion and also when they both decided to watch TV in the middle of the night thanks to a nightmare from one – or both – of them.

Last night they had both ended up in the rec-room and Scott (who hadn't actually woken up until they had been downstairs for about half an hour from what he could gather)) observed them through the gap in the door that hadn't been shut properly.

He had to admit that the Wolverine never ceased to amaze him with the way that he treated the young girl. He was so gentle and caring and just so un-logany that it was almost scary.

He had looked though the gap to see Rogue curled into his chest playing with the buttons on his shirt while they both watched a film.

He quickly recognised the new Alice in Wonderland and could not stop the slight twinge in his chest when he remembered that Rogue had been 'dead' when they had taken a bunch of the kids to the movies to see it all those months ago.

He glanced at the television in time to see that little mouse jam its sword into the strange cat/dog things eye and whip it from the socket and stuff it into a bag.

"Hm what would happen if someone did that to you, Logan?" Rogue's sleepy voice had came from Logan's chest and for the first time Scott noticed that the other man was wearing gloves and had been stroking the girl's hair.

"Did what?" he asked softly and Scott was once again stricken by how different his manners where when around the young girl.

"Poked your eye out," she supplied helpfully.

Logan just shrugged and Scott couldn't help but find the question interesting.

"Would it just grow back?" she asked sitting up a bit and turning around to face him. Scott could see how tired she looked and yet she hid it well when it came to classes.

"I don't know," Logan shrugged again.

"Want to see?"

With that one claw came shooting from his fist with metallic hiss and Marie squealed.

"Ewwww NO Logan," she told him.

She could obviously see something in his face that Scott couldn't from his place by the door because a small smile came to her face and she swatted at his chest with one gloved hand as she let out a breathy laugh and Logan let out a deep chuckle.

"Don't do that to me again Logan," she hissed at him, swatting his chest one more time – apparently for good measure before settling back down again.

"But your face was a picture baby," Logan chuckled and Rogue replied with something that Scott couldn't hear.

Scott had left his place by the door not long after that more than ready to stake his life on the fact that Storm had nothing to worry about the relationship between the resident Wolverine and Rogue. But before he could tell her that he had to try and concentrate on seeing straight and finding his clothes.

**Hi everyone :)**

**(See I didn't keep you waiting that long did I?)**

**I hope you like. As the third X-MEN was a pretty go, go, go kind if film with like no DOWN time I'm going to put in a few chapters of fluff or at least chapters with lots of fluff and some plot – this is me we are talking about after all hehe. This took me alot longer to write than it should have thanks to my DVD player in my room being broken so I had to use my lap-top. I am a secret FF writer so I couldn't very well take over the living room telly and pause it every second or I think my mum would get just a wee bitty suspicious :)**

**So i hope you like. Please let me know. **

**Keep safe :)**

**PS – i have a big favour to ask. I was wondering if anyone is good with you tube etc if you would be willing to make a music video/trailer for these three stories (or something like that) SO umm yeah that's pretty much it. (only if it is no bother:))**

**Thanks.**

**Hugs to everyone – thank you so much for your patience. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I still own nothing :(**

**Chapter 2**

"Storm," Scott yawned as he leaned back against his desk and crossed his arms across his chest.

"There is nothing to worry about, actually, I don't think I have ever seen two people more made for each other than those two,"

_And I really, really need a good night sleep so please, please, please drop it. _

"But Scott he is so much older than her," Ororo nearly yelled, waving her arms around crazily.

"'Ro, because of his mutation technically he would be too old to be in a relationship with a sixty year old," Scott pointed out, which was true.

"And now that Hank has found out that Logan's mutation will have more of a lasting effect on Rogue isn't it better that they get into a relationship. Think of her, years from now when all of us are gone. She would be alone, but she doesn't have to be," he told her firmly.

They had all known that there was the slightest chance that her aging process could have been effected by her absorbing Logan's powers on more than one occasion but, it had still came as a shock when Hank had announced it. It was definite and it couldn't be taken back or changed.

"But-"

"Now 'Ro listen to me. I made no secret of my dislike for Logan when he first arrived here or about the closeness between Rogue and him, but, as time went on I could see that he was helping her in ways none of us could – not even the professor. He is different with her 'Ro. You should take the time to look. Not just a quick look either, but take the time to see all the small things. I honestly don't think he would hurt her in anyway," he finished his rant to see that Storm was staring at him with a gaping mouth looking like a fish out of water and then suddenly she seemed to gather herself.

"But she should still be with someone her own age right now Scott," she told him loudly.

"Logan has forever, he can wait for her. He should let her grow up,"

Scott straightened up from against the desk and his arms dropped to his sides.

"'Ro think this through please," he hissed, losing his patience quickly.

"With the personalities she has absorbed she is a lot more mature than any of us – me included – give her credit for. Not to mention that most of the students give her a wide berth after they saw her die and then reappear three months later. And think 'Ro. How many boys her age could you see being able to handle a relationship with her – and handling it properly? How many of them in this building could you see not hurting her at some point? How many could you see not trying something with her that she is not ready to handle? They would not only manage to almost kill themselves by trying a stunt but they would add another voice to her head and also make her even more withdrawn then she is," Scott took a breath.

"Now, I don't pretend to even know how her relationship with Logan works but she is happy and he dotes on her and would never do anything to hurt her – either in her mind or on the outside" Scott tried not to think about the injuries that Logan would inflict on him if he ever found out that he used his name in the same sentence as the word 'dote'.

"Now if you don't mind, I have a class coming in at eleven," he finished of coolly turning his back on the white haired women he began to shuffle some papers on his desk.

* * *

Professor Xavier stopped mid-sentence answering one of his student's questions. The weather was beginning to darken outside as storm clouds gathered over the mansion.

He sighed softly before announcing that the class was finishing early.

He directed his chair towards the French windows and out onto the balcony.

"The weather was for clear skies," he said clearly.

The white haired women standing at the stone rail turned around sharply before smiling sheepishly at him and apologising.

She turned away from him again to raise her face to the sky and Charles knew that he eyed would be changing to a milky white in colour as the clouds dissipated and the sun began to shine again.

"You can not stop their feelings from being what they are my dear," he told her softly.

Charles knew what had her so upset. Over the past few months - since Rogue's miraculous return to life - he had watched as his ex student struggled to come to terms with the growing relationship between the Wolverine and the young girl they all viewed so fondly.

Storm sighed as she turned from the weather and looked at him sadly.

"I know," she sighed heavily, walking slowly towards him.

The professor turned his chair and they both headed back into the mansion and down the bustling corridors.

"I...I just don't want to see her hurt," Storm sighed and Xavier listened to the weather witches reasons for objecting to the mansions newest blooming romance.

"He is so much older than her and he is so rough and violent I worry about the reaction it will have on her..." she trailed of as they entered the professor's empty office and she shut the door behind them.

"My dear you can not live her life for her, she has to make her own decisions," he told her calmly.

"I know, but I remember him... how he reacted that day at Alkali Lake...He turned his claws on the jet and I have no doubt he would have turned them on Scott if he hadn't spaced out for that little while. I can't help but think what would happen if he lost his temper with her one day. Would he hurt her? At the end of the day she is only a teenage girl Professor and they can fall in and out of love at the drop of a hat. She is still growing and developing. She may love him now but what about a month, six months or a year from now? How would he react if she were to leave him for someone else?"

Xavier nodded his head at what she was saying as everything fell into place.

"My dear you are worrying about things that no-one would be able to foresee. As for Rogue still developing yes, you are right but I think that she has very little still to do. I think that the Rogue we see and speak to today is going to be the same Rogue be speak to a day, a year or a decade from now. As we have known from the incident at Liberty Island, she is not a normal teenage girl and she never will be," Xavier paused and allowed the young women some time to absorb what he had just said.

"But what of her safety professor?" she asked on a sigh and Xavier could see that she was beginning to come around a little.

"I can not vouch for the actions of others my dear or pretend to know what the future holds, but I can honestly not see Logan hurting Rogue in any way," and he believed his words – more than anything he had ever said in his life.

He had never seen two people more fitting for each other than Rogue and Logan. Despite the oddness of them they really did go together – but he knew that it would take others a while to realise that.

A knock sounded at the door – shattering the silence – and they both turned to see the door open and Hank walk in.

"Hank!" Storm exclaimed heading straight towards him and hugging him tightly.

They hadn't seen him in at least two months since Rogue's recovery and he was no longer required in a daily basis.

He walked towards the professor and shook his hand firmly, both of the men smiling broadly at each other.

"Have you come to check on our Rogue, Henry?" the professor asked as he released his hand.

"No, that was not my reason for coming but while I am here I shall see her," Hank replied in his deep voice.

* * *

Logan wondered down the hall towards the professor's office after leaving Marie in the rec-room with the other kids. She did not like to be in the room while so many of the other students were there also but Bobby had quickly told her that the others would have to deal with her return or keep it to themselves.

Logan had nodded his head at the much younger boy in approval of his words. Before her 'death' Marie had been very sensitive to other people and that hadn't changed since her return – in fact since having Phoenix in her head she seemed to be even more sensitive.

So he had escorted her and the kid to the rec-room and after pressing a quick kiss to her gloved hand he had left her to it.

He knew that many in the mansion were still getting used to the two of them being in a relationship and that Storm wasn't the only one having a problem with it. He knew that many of the boys were jealous – not even trying to be quite about calling him an 'old man' and such – they really needed to widen out the range of insults actually because it was getting a little pathetic.

And he had soon discovered that the girls were more sharp and vicious in their insults than any of the males in the building. He had had to hold Marie while she cried on more than one occasion when some girl pointed out her 'limitations' to her.

Logan growled to himself as he continued to walk towards the room.

_Damn kids. _

The familiar smell of the blue, fuzzy doctor caught his nose and he stopped before entering the professor's office and stood at the open door just as the doctor mentioned checking up on Marie while he was around.

"Hey Furball," he greeted as the other mutant turned around and smiled faintly.

"Logan, how are you?"

Logan walked further into the room and shrugged.

"Can't complain," he grumbled.

"And how is our Rogue?"

Logan thought about all the things he could say but held his tongue. The thing was Marie vey rarely complained.

"She probably could complain, but won't," he answered slowly and the blue doctor nodded his head in understanding.

"Yes, well, I shall have a talk with her while I am here," he announced again – no doubt for Logan's benefit, not realising that he had heard.

"So, why the visit Hank?" Storm smiled.

The doctors smile faltered and his expression became grim.

"A major pharmaceutical company has developed a mutant antibody – a way to suppress the mutant x-gene,"

Logan could smell the tension in the air and he didn't like it.

"Suppress?" he asked while everyone else stayed quiet.

"Permanently - they're calling it a cure," Hank answered solemnly.

Silence fell over them all until Storm broke the silence.

"Well that's ridiculous, you can't cure being a mutant," she announced looking from the professor to hank.

"Well scientifically speaking – " Hank began only to be cut of when she decided to continue.

"Since when have we become a disease," she fumed, "What person in their right –"

"Storm," the professor interrupted with that faraway look in his eyes.

"They're announcing it now,"

Logan thought it through as the others in the room gathered around the TV in the professor's office. Lots of people would take it. The opportunity to fit into the world and not be treated like an outcast would be too much for some people to pass up.

He stood facing the window wishing that he had stayed with Marie. What would she be thinking right now?

"Who would want this cure?"

_Doesn't this women ever stop talking?_

"I mean what kind of a coward would take it just to fit in?"

_Well not everyone has it as easy as you do miss high and mighty look at me and I'll make it rain!  
_

"Is it cowardice to save one's self from persecution? Not all of us can fit in so easily. You don't shed on the furniture," Hank said gently and Logan just managed t stop himself from laughing. He knew there was a reason he liked this guy.

"Well for all we know the government helped cook this up," he bit out, what had happened with Stryker all those months ago dancing behind his eyes.

"I can assure you the government had nothing to do with this," Hank announced.

Oh yes. Logan had forgotten that as well as being a doctor Hank was also the Secretary of Mutant Affairs now.

_Yeah whatever!_

Logan rolled his eyes from where he was now perched on the professor's desk and he smirked slightly thinking of how much that was probably annoying straight laced Xavier.

"Oh I've heard that before," he told him smoothly.

"My boy, I have been fighting for mutant rites since before you had claws,"

Logan turned towards the professor and gestured towards Hank.

"Did he just call me boy?"

His senses flared as he smelt Marie getting close and before he knew it she had strode through the still open office door.

She looked as though she was about to start talking of something but lost her train of thought when she spotted Hank and a huge smile of welcome spread across her lips making her eyes light up.

"Dr McCoy," she walked towards him and Logan watched as the blue man got up from his position beside Storm and approached her, giving her a careful embrace – always mindful of her skin.

"How have you been?" she asked him, smiling broadly.

That was his Marie - always putting others before herself.

"I am very well my dear, settling into my new office with no problems," Hank answered her smiling.

Logan knew that at that moment the other man had probably forgotten that there was anyone else in the room with them – she tended to have that kind of an effect on people.

He did find the comment about the office a bit strange until he remembered that Hank had been talking about changing offices during his last visit a few months ago.

"See I told you that you would. A few pictures, a magazine or two and its home away from home," she smiled.

Logan was beginning to feel a little abandoned – yes pathetic but he would be the first to admit that all masculine pride went out the window as soon as he and Marie had came out into the open about their feelings – when she suddenly turned her beaming smile full force onto him and came over to him after giving Hank's hand a tight squeeze.

She stood beside him and leaned against his side and his heart flipped – just like it always did – when her hand immediately laced with his.

"Alright darlin'?" he asked her softly.

"What can we do for you Rogue?" the professor asked calmly, smiling slightly.

Logan knew that the professor had a soft spot for Marie - Hell every adult in the building did – and it was probably a good thing because he couldn't really see the professor letting any of the other students away with just walking into his office like she had just did.

"Is it true?"

_Oh no baby._

"What they were saying on the news. Can they cure us?"

"It would seem so Rogue," the professor answered her neutrally.

"Baby, there's nothing wrong with you, you don't need a cure," he told her softly twining his arm around her and holding her tightly.

He didn't want her to change. Of course if she really wanted it he would support her but he didn't want her to feel that she had to.

She turned slowly to face him.

"But I could touch properly Logan. Not just for a minute or two," she breathed.

"I love you how you are baby. I don't want you to change," he whispered gently to her, trying to keep the moment private – though he knew that with a mind reader in the room it would be a bit hard.

"But –" she began but he quickly cut her off.

"No, baby. Unless you want it for you and only you – no one else. I love you just as you are" he told her softly almost whispering the last few words as he pressed a quick kiss to her hair.

**Hi everyone. **

**Wow! Thank you so much for all of the reviews. **

**I hope you like this chapter. I thought I had better put in a bit more about Storm's reasons.**

**Please let me know what you think. **

**Keep safe **

**:)**

2


	3. Chapter 3

Sadly, nothing belongs to me – still :)

**Chapter 3**

Marie swept a few strands of stray brown and white hair from her eyes before raising a hand and sending a bust up, flaming car at the approaching robot. `

Why the heck Scott had decided to programme giant, human crushing robots into the simulation she would love to know, but she wasn't complaining – it just gave her something else to vent on.

Watching the way that she handled herself with such precision, accuracy and deadliness no one would believe that at that time she was carrying on a very calm and civilised conversation...In her head.

_I don't know guys, what do you think. Is it the only opportunity I will get and I am just going to let it go?_

She left the question open to the three other mutants who shared her mind and waited for their insightful answers. Of course she was only bound to get two deep answers. She couldn't really see Logan being that much help on the long meaningful answers scale.

"_I don't know my dear. I don't like the idea – period! Mankind is doing what he always does, trying to destroy those who are different. We are who we are and yet they tell us that we have an illness...something that can be 'cured'. Bah. Our mutations define us,"_

Marie pondered Erik's words as she delivered a punch to the jaw to a holographic opponent.

He was right. What would she be without her mutation? Just another girl. Of course she would still have her parents love and her home also.

What would she be without the people in her head? Just another air headed teenager.

Where would she be without any of it? She would be at home blissfully unaware of just how shallow her parents and neighbours are. She would be without Scott, without 'Ro, without the professor, without Bobby and most importantly she would be without Logan. The very thought of a life without Logan was painful. Too painful. She didn't doubt that she would not be able to live

She would – instead – probably be in a relationship with David or a boy like that who no doubt would have tried his best to charm her into the back seat of his dad's truck by their fourth date. She wasn't blind – she had had the boy in her head for nearly a year before Logan and Erik had obliterated his presence from her mind, and she knew what went through a boy's head.

She felt a blush creep up along her cheeks and down her neck. She knew what went through a man's head too.

She shook her head as she rammed her knee into another opponent's stomach, grabbed him by the arm and swung him into another.

Erik was right. She wouldn't be the Marie she was today if it hadn't been for her mutation and the scary thing was that she wouldn't know any different either.

"_Child, there is nothing to say that you will not gain control of your mutation fully – and by yourself. You could indeed learn to touch without giving up your powers completely. Think dear, even a year ago you did not think yourself ever to be capable of touching at all and now you can – even if it is just for a few minutes. Time and patience my dear will see it right in the end,"_

Marie allowed Phoenix's words to soak into her. Soothing her just as Erik's words had. She loved them all. They were never judgmental or critical. They helped her and counselled her when she needed it and when Logan had been gone – looking for his past – the Logan in her head had been there to comfort her and offer her affection along with Erik when she had most needed it. True she had made friends over the time she had lived at the mansion but none of them came close to the bond she shared with those in her mind.

She floated high above the next opponent and watched as he cranked his neck back to follow her progress into the sky.

"_Logan...? What do you think?" _she asked quietly – worried by his silence.

"_Whatever makes you happy baby. That's all I have to say," _his soft words nearly made her cry. He was just like the real Logan.

"End simulation," she said clearly and the images faded away as the computer programme did as she wished and she floated herself down to the ground.

Suddenly the sound of clapping hands registered with her and she withdrew from her mind and turned to the observation room to see a very friendly and familiar looking blue doctor.

"Dr McCoy,"

* * *

Hank walked slowly down the steps.

"Very impressive my dear," he smiled as he met the young women at the bottom.

She shrugged her shoulder, blushing furiously and mumbled a 'thanks'.

Silence fell and he watched as Rogue shifted uncomfortably in the stillness so he decided to go in for the kill – for lack of a better description.

"How have you been my dear?" he asked her gently.

She took a breath to answer him with very little thought and he put up a hand to stop her. Confusion flooded her eyes as she closed her mouth.

"The truth my dear. I don't want you to tell me what you think I want to hear. I want the truth," he told her gently but firmly.

He could tell that she was now thinking and he was glad that he had been more specific in his question. During his time at the mansion a few months ago he had learned that when in full control of her body and mind Rogue would do anything to keep other people happy. She did not like to complain. Hank thought back to Logan's words in the professor's office and thought that his words had matched the young women perfectly. She could complain (about a lot) but she wouldn't.

"I'm alright," she finally answered, taking a deep breath afterwards as though it had drained her of energy.

"Really?" he asked softly.

"Yeah. I mean...well I'm still trying to get used to the whole living forever thing..." she trailed off and focused on something over his shoulder. He knew from experience that when she got that look it wasn't because she was ignoring him or finding the conversation boring it was because she was discussing something with someone in her head.

He waited patiently for her eyes to re-focus and she quickly apologised and threw him a sheepish smile.

"But I'll get through it," she added.

Hank sighed. It was hard to get information out of the young girl.

"If you'll excuse me Dr McCoy I told Logan I'd only be half an hour,"

He nodded his head knowing that he couldn't keep her talking if she didn't want to and he heard the door swish open and shut.

He sighed. If he was talking to any other young women in the building they would no doubt have no problem talking about themselves – the only thing he would have to worry about would be hoping for them to stop so he could ask a question.

He had a feeling that there was only one person she would truly open up too and she was heading straight towards him.

* * *

"Darlin', really I don't mind. I meant it. I love you just as you are,"

In the privacy of their room Logan's voice was still hardly above a whisper as silent tears fell from Marie's eyes and down her cheeks.

She had told him that she had been thinking and about her three second long talk with Hank and he had been able to see that she was getting more and more agitated until it had all came spilling out – in the way of salty little drops of water that were currently running down her cheeks.

"I'm afraid that one day you will realise just how much of a hassle being in a relationship with me is," she whispered, her head resting against his chest, just above his heart.

"Marie," he gently took her shoulders in his hands and turned her to face him.

He looked into her eyes trying to see into her soul. They had been together now for just nearly three months and she had had a few doubtful moments but nothing as bad as this and it was all because of the cure. He wasn't stupid either, he knew that she would jump at the chance of getting it but it wouldn't be because she wanted it – in fact since being to channel Phoenix she had became more settled and comfortable with her powers and he knew that she would be lost without the voices in her head (though he was still un-comfortable with himself being in there) – it would be because of him, or someone else and he wouldn't let that happen.

"Listen to me baby," he whispered softly, his lips only an inch from her skin, his finger still gripping her chin gently.

"I love you. I loved you a year ago, I love you know and I will love you one hundred years from now," he slowly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, keeping her safe against his body.

Every word that he had spoken had been true. He would love her forever. For the rest of his days he would always have this link...this yearning for her deep inside him. He was a feral after all and he had found his mate – the one he would live and die for. The agony of being separated from her when she had been swallowed by tones of water had told him that.

Silence fell over them and he knew that Marie was mulling over what he had told her. His girl was like that – she thought things through before opening her mouth.

Then he heard it. That little sigh that meant that for the time being her fears and doubts had been put to rest.

She untangled herself from his arms and kissing her gloved fingers she placed them softly on his lips.

"Thank you Logan," she whispered hoarsely.

He quickly grabbed her hand before she drew it away and placed a kiss on her palm before she stood up and stepped back. The sadness was still haunting her eyes but it wouldn't be there for long if he had anything to say about it.

He watched her as she walked to the door and he rapidly stood up and watched her as she left the room and went across the hall to the bathroom.

He heard water running into the sink and splashing and in a matter of minutes she came out, her eyes slightly less swollen and her cheeks a little less red.

He held out his hands for her and she grabbed hold of them without question, a little smile on her face, and he dragged her into the room closing the door behind them.

He let her hands go and she wandered a few steps from him.

He had to try and cheer her up somehow. Try and get the thoughts of the cure and not being enough out of her already busy head.

He smirked. He knew exactly what he was going to do.

He saw a glimmer in her eyes as they widened. He laughed inwardly to himself. That was his girl – reading him like an open book.

She raised her hands and backed up as he approached her.

"Now, Logan, don't you go getting any idea," she said in a low voice as she backed up and around the bed.

He could hear her heart beat picking up but he knew it wasn't from fear as he got nearer.

"Logan," she squealed as he pounced, a burst of strength sending him towards her.

He swung his body around as he caught her around the waist so that she landed on top of him as they both landed on the bed.

She giggled on top of his chest and hit him playfully with a clenched fist.

"I hate it when you do that," she told him after she had stopped giggling and had raised her head from where it had been leaning against his chest.

He looked up at her and smiled, running a hand through her hair.

"No you don't," he told her.

She looked at him seriously before smiling broadly at him and shaking her head.

"Yeah you're right. I love it," she laughed softly and shook her head at his behaviour.

Logan allowed himself to laugh now that he saw there was not even a shadow of sadness in her eyes.

"So, what was all that about in the danger room?" she asked him quirking an eyebrow.

He groaned and avoided eye contact. He had to tell her so he kept it simple.

"45 seconds," he told her gloomily.

"45 second?"

"In the danger room when the metal kid had to touch you. 45 seconds it took away," he sulked.

Understanding seemed to dawn in her eyes and he could almost see the laugh rise in her before she let out an adorable little chuckle.

"But..." he trailed of as he rolled them over and balanced himself on his arms above her – keeping the bulk of his adamantium skeleton from crushing her.

"We do still have 75 seconds left," he told her his words coming out as a soft growl that rumbled through his chest.

Her whole face lit up and a small smile came to her lips as she curled her arms around his neck.

"Hmm we sure do,"

**Hi everyone. **

**Ohhhh myyyy goooooodness!!! Thank you so much for all of the reviews. I was totally blown away by them all and they make up my day like nothing else when I get them. **

**So what do you think? Things will probably liven up a little bit in the next chapter or possibly the one after. Right now I am trying to lay the ground work.**

**What do you think of the Logan/Marie moments? Too much?**

**Thanks again. **

**Keep safe. **

**(If you have any questions or anything about the story just ask and I will try my best to answer :))**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing :)**

**Chapter 4**

Bobby shook his head, a small smile on his lips as he listened to the soft giggling coming from behind the door. He quickly lowered his hand from the door – thinking better of knocking. He was glad Rogue was happy.

It had came as more than a shock when she had suddenly appeared from the dead a few months ago and – he was ashamed to say – it had taken him some time to get used to the idea and he had avoided her like the plague until Logan had cornered him in the library and threatened him at claw point.

Bobby gulped at the memory.

Logan had held him by the throat with is back against a book case and the other hand holding those razor sharp claws to his face and had told him – in no uncertain terms – to start acting like a friend...and FAST.

It was at that point that Bobby had realised though things were weird for him, things must have been pretty dreadful for Rogue. So he had approached her that night and it was almost like they had never been apart – like she had never sacrificed herself for them all. They had talked and laughed just like they had before the raid, before her death...

But there was a difference. Oh not a big one just something. She was more reserved. She had always acted old – due to the voices in her head – but she seemed to have developed another layer of maturity that hadn't been there before.

He had got over his crush on her quickly enough. He knew that there was no way a relationship between them would work. He would had to continually have to put up with the personalities in her mind and though most of the time it was Rogue that talked on a few occasions Logan or Magneto had came through and he didn't know if he could handle that. And then there were her nightmares...

He still loved her but he had decided after a lot of thinking that it was just as a friend.

He heard movement on the stairs and remembered why he was outside their door anyway. The professor had sent him to inform them that dinner was ready but Bobby knew that to interrupt them right now was not a very good idea.

"Ahh Bobby,"

He turned to see Dr McCoy reach the top step and head towards him.

"Hey,"

"I was hoping to talk to Logan before dinner," the doctor told him before his head quirked to the side and he too became aware of the sounds from behind the door. One of his eye brows shot up and Bobby nearly burst out laughing.

"That means we don't knock on the door for at least ten minutes," he told the blue man as he walked from the door.

The doctor seemed to find his advice helpful and followed his example.

"Are you speaking from experience?"

Bobby sniggered at himself under his breath remembering the first time he had came looking for Rogue and had disturbed their 'time together'. He had honestly thought that Logan was going to kill him – and not with his claws either, the guy had very nearly stared him to death.

"You could say that,"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later when everyone was helping themselves to the food from the various plates Marie and Logan walked into the kitchen come dining room, their fingers linked together.

Now anyone who cared to watch them would know that they had a routine. They would enter the kitchen take a step or two into it, the Wolverine would raise the young women's gloved hand to his lips and place a quick kiss on it before they would go their separate ways – Rogue to sit with Bobby and Logan to sit with the staff. And today was no different.

"_Nice of you to join us, Logan," _the professor's amused voice rang through his head and Logan only growled low in his throat as he sat at the table with his plate filled with as much meat as he could get on it.

"So what other news do you have for us Hank?" the professor asked, obviously deciding to ignore Logan's response to his mental comment.

Logan quickly took the time that the doctor was using to 'think' to glance over at Marie. Their eyes met and Logan gave her a quick smile and a playful wink. He knew that after her little break down in their room he would have to try and reassure her as much as he could and whenever he could.

She smiled and he watched as a very cute blush turned her cheeks from their usual alabaster paleness to a deep rosy colour and he looked back to his plate – his goal achieved for the moment.

"The government has caught Mystique," Hank told the teachers clearly.

Logan nearly choked at the doctors words, not believing that the blue guy had actually had to take time to think about that. He was glad to see that he wasn't the only one who was a little shocked at the news.

"They do realise that Magneto will come after her, don't they?" Storm pointed out and Logan fought the need to roll his eyes whenever the weather witch spoke – it wasn't his fault, he had just developed it as a sort of reflex thing over the last few months. You know... See beer, drink beer...see Sabertooth, leave Sabertooth looking like a pin cushion...see professor heading towards him with 'that look', run away because it mean he want you to take the morning physics class...hear Storm start to talk, switch off and roll eyes (either that or listen, get annoyed and start thinking that she is Sabertooth).

She was right though. There was no way on earth that Magneto was just going to sit back while his right hand ma – uh, thing – got locked up and the key got thrown away.

"They are not keeping her imprisoned in the traditional way," the doctor continued and Logan chewed thoughtfully on his beef.

So what were they doing? Waving kryptonite at her?

"She, along with several other mutants deemed dangerous enough, are being kept in cells that are constantly on the move, under armed escort,"

Like that wouldn't attract attention?

Logan nearly chuckled. That's right, instead of keeping them in one place just keep them moving about in a huge METAL box with wheels. Why not!! How thick were these people?

He did have to hand it to them though they had a good idea with not keeping them stationary but there were some moon sized craters in their 'flawless' plan.

"What about Jean?"

Scott's question surprised him a little since he hadn't heard the other man even utter his ex-fiancé's name in months.

Everyone's eyes turned to the leader of the X-men and the professor's head began to bob up and down.

"What of Doctor Grey?" Hank asked, confused and Logan was glad that there was someone else at the table to ask the 'dumb' questions - at least for a little while.

"Well from the time we have had to observe Rogue's use of her powers they are unlimited. A few moving trucks will be nothing foe Jean to pin-point," Scott continued and Logan realised that he was right and he also realised that my using that kind of thinking there was really no way for them to win.

His eyes drifted over to where Maria was sitting with a plate of some kind of rabbit food in front of her and he was glad to see her laughing and smiling with Bobby. He shook his head a little. She was still far too skinny for his liking so he had no idea why she insisted on eating a salad for at least one meal every day. She didn't need to.

Logan quickly realised that he wasn't the only one watching Marie entranced but so was the rest of the table.

"Hmm...perhaps Miss Rogue could-" Logan knew that tone of voice coming from Hank and began to growl. No one was doing anything with his girl.

"No Hank," Scott interrupted Hank and Logan immediately got himself under control.

"She is just getting used to thing again and trying to fit back in and nothing will be dine to put her in danger or jeopardy again," Scott told him firmly and Logan nodded his head, for once in full agreement with Cyclops.

"Damn straight," he growled.

If anyone wanted to get to Marie – for ANYTHING – they would have to try and get past his adamantium bulk first!

**Hi guys, sorry this has taken so long to get out. I have been feeling a little down and insecure the past wee while and trying to get stuff written had been a bit difficult but finally here is chapter 4 :).**

**I hope you like. I was trying to get the story line a little more back on track with the film – though that won't happen completely since there is no Jean Grey (yippee) coming back to life. **

**Please let me know what you think. **

**Keep safe. **

**:)**

**PS. You know that other Rogan I was thinking of writing well, I am going to give into temptation so keep an eye out over the next couple of days or so for the first chapter. I am just trying to think of a decent title :) I am thinking of Broken Angel as a title. But not too sure (??)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing**

**Chapter 5**

Logan sat glued to Marie's side, the only light in the room coming from the flickering lights of the television screen and he was getting more highly strung with each passing second. Normally he and Marie would ne up in their room at this point in their own little bubble. But ohhh no! Not tonight.

Tonight the professor had 'requested' that they both stay. Saying that the students needed to get used to both the fact that Rogue was alive and that they were a couple. All very noble of him but Logan was sure that it was just for the visiting blue doctors benefit bit who was he to argue.

So – it being a Friday night – the rec room was tightly packed with bodies thanks to the movie night that had quickly replaced the dance idea at the beginning of the year.

He had very nearly had to drag Marie into the room after dinner and he knew that she hated the idea almost as much – if not more – than he did. He didn't care if the students were accepting or not it was the fact that his Marie wasn't comfortable – that was his major issue.

But, his way of thinking was that if they had to come through for some 'quality' time with the x-mansion they would at least get the better end of the deal. So in keeping with this thinking he had planted himself onto the sofa and had tugged Marie down next to him. He was immediately surrounded by both of their scents as they took their usual places. Of course those in the room with them didn't know that they both ended up down here on a pretty regular basis thanks to their nightmares.

Logan also took it upon himself to growl at anyone who even thought of sitting on the sofa with them. As far as he was concerned they had no rite too. If they wouldn't come within spitting distance of Marie throughout the day then they sure as hell weren't coming anywhere near her so they could have a comfortable seat – just wasn't happening.

Marie had – of course – squeezed his hand and her eyes had begged him not to make a fuss but he had ignored her pleas. His girl's problem was that she would do nearly anything to make other people happy – including getting walked all over – well, getting a dig in at the ignorant kids that filled the mansion whenever he could would make HIM very happy.

And so, a few growls later, they were all sitting like one huge happy, dysfunctional family watching the third star wars film- apparently someone had decided to watch one a week for the next six weeks – and he was about ready to scream.

First of all, the stupid guy who played Anakin was acting like a big baby – and what was with the permanent pout that he had going on? – and second (if the first wasn't crime enough) the damn movie kept making Marie cry. He could both smell and see the large, slow, silent tears that were falling down her cheeks to her chin to be wiped away every now and then by a gloved hand.

Stupid film.

They could have been having quality snuggle time (yes the Wolverine snuggles – deal with it) in their room – and Marie needed it, especially after her little insecure melt down earlier on. But no! Instead they had to be watching this rubbish film that was making his girl cry even more, surrounded by a bunch of teenagers who didn't even want them there – the boys not wanting him there and the girls more than willing to push Marie of a cliff (if they could find one).

The sofa suddenly dipped slightly and Logan's eyes shot to the seat beside Marie more than ready to decapitate someone when he saw that it was Scott. Ok so maybe not worthy of decapitation but surely he could get away with somethi – Marie threw him a look and it killed his thoughts stone dead.

He settled for taking her hand instead. Hey it wasn't his fault he was territorial – it was in his genetic make-up. The professor told him so, so there.

And sure he knew that Scott's intentions were entirely innocent and he only viewed Marie as a little sister – and Logan would know if it was another story and One Eye wouldn't be living that ling to feel that way that was a fact – but he was still a man and Logan still couldn't help but feel jealous. And he knew that he probably should try to stop it. After all during his absence Marie had developed quite a close bond with the leader of the x-men – close enough that Scott had been affected nearly as bad as he had by her death – but he knew that he would be fighting a losing battle so he didn't even try to stop it.

Finally, after the birth of Darth Vadar and what seemed like days they were free to leave the room. Logan tried to ignore the jealous streak that shot through him when Marie hugged Scott good night and they both walked with a calmness and practised slowness up the stairs until they reached the top and Marie let out a giggle as she bolted along the corridor and into their room Logan close behind. He was glad to see that she was in a playful frame of mind and that she wasn't still as upset as she had been earlier – but then with three personalities in her head it was difficult sometimes for her to maintain the same mood.

When he entered their room he shut the door gently behind him and saw Marie already over at the chest of drawers getting out her neatly folded pyjamas. She turned from the cabinet and walked slowly toward him smiling softly before she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her pyjamas still gripped in one hand.

Logan didn't question her. He just wrapped his arms around her small frame and buried his face in her hair.

"I am so lucky to have you Logan," she whispered to him and his heart did a flip. He would never get tired of her saying things like that to him. He could never remember someone being grateful to have him in their lives before.

She slowly withdrew from him and left the room to flit across to the bathroom across the hall and get changed for the night.

Logan quickly followed her example and changed into a pair of baggy jogging trousers and flung a t-shirt on. Sometimes she had him leave it off so that she could feel his body heat better through her own clothes but tonight he wanted to hold her properly without worrying about skin contact.

The door opened quickly and Marie came in now holding her neatly folded day clothes that she placed on top of the drawers before she clambered into the bed. She was wearing a pair of pyjama bottoms a soft blue colour and a t-shirt that reached her knees a pair of fluffy purple socks and her elbow length gloves and she looked so cute.

Turning the main lights out Logan quickly followed her and as soon as he was settled she was immediately cuddled into him, her back to his chest and his arms automatically went around her – anchoring her to him.

He heard her yawn and smiled softly, pressing a soft kiss to the back of her head.

"So," she mumbled sleepily, "Did Doctor McCoy have any news?" she asked groggily and Logan could hear her heart beat begin to slow.

His mind flashed back to the conversation at the dinner table and the news about Mystique but he wasn't going to tell her. She was so tired Logan hoped that she would sleep through the night with no nightmares so he wasn't going to cause one by bringing up what the good doctor had told them.

"Nothing much darlin'," he told her softly.

"Mmm," she nodded her head and Logan could tell that she was very nearly asleep.

"Love you Logan," she mumbled, gripping his hand with her own and snuggling deeper against him.

Logan only held her tighter and let out a contented sigh.

"Love you too baby," he whispered before he too allowed himself to drift.

**Hi guys. So do I get extra points for the quick update?**

**Grrr does anyone else hate the funding department at their college (or whatever). Especially when they screw up a payment and then you have to go in a try and stay calm and get it sorted? Anyone? Well I DOOOOO! **

**Anyway after that let's move on shall we. **

**Ummm so I have no problem with the Star Wars films I just thought that that would be a good film to have Logan hate – especially since there are six and I can make his squirm at a later chapter too :). **


	6. Chapter 6

**I still own nothing**

**Chapter 6**

Logan woke up slowly to the sun streaming through the gap that had been left in the curtains and the birds singing in the tree that grew a few feet away from their room. All very idyllic but it drove him nuts. Especially since it was only 5.30 in the morning and he didn't have to worry anymore about sneaking out of Marie's room so as not to be caught in a 'compromising' situation.

He felt the familiar weight of a small body stretched against his chest and he glanced down to see a still sleeping Marie. As always she was moulded to his side he head resting against his chest just above his heart as she was sprawled out half on top of him. He always wondered how she managed to sleep like that. He knew that sleeping on him mustn't me the most comfortable of positions but she didn't seem to mind – his girl had strange quirks like that. She had one of her small hands curled up just beside her face while the other one was gripping at his shoulder.

He smiled at her peaceful expression.

He had been half right in his guess the night before. She had slept like a baby for the first few hours of the night only to wake up gasping for air and crying. The tears streaming down her pale face as she had curled into him.

Logan had done the only thing he knew. He had held her close and stroked her hair gently with his gloved fingers. She had slowly drifted back to sleep and he had not allowed himself to succumb to rest until her sleepy whimpers had stopped completely and her heart rate was beating slow but steady.

He glanced at the window in irritation when a rather boisterous bird decided to send a shrill chirp right through Logan's skull. He wondered if Xavier would have anything to say if he somehow managed t get Scott to zap them all. It would feed the mansion for a few days anyway. He could just imagine it on the menu now - smoked finch and vegetables...appetising. But no, Logan knew that even if he did manage to get Scott to do that (dropping Marie's name would probably get the job done) Xavier would probably have a fit so big it would short circuit his wheel chair.

Giving up on the idea of getting any more sleep he carefully disentangled himself from Marie and silently scooted off the end of the bed. He grabbed a towel and change of clothes from the chest of drawers and giving Marie's sleeping form one last fleeting look he head to the bathroom across the hall.

Ten minutes later he emerged from the now steam filled room – freshly shaven (as much as he ever did anyway) and rubbing at his hair with the towel.

He carefully turned the handle to the bedroom door and pushed it open carefully, entering the room just in time to see Marie pulling her shirt over her head and straightening it before taking up a brush and starting on her hair. She was up and ready to face the day.

The door shut behind him with a gentle click and Marie smiled at him in the mirror as he walked to her.

"Mornin', sugar," she smiled.

Logan smiled back and came up behind her. Marie's hands dropped from her hair as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him nuzzling at the loose hair protecting him from her skin at the back of her ear.

"Why are you up?" he asked her softly, nuzzling deeper into her hair.

Showers were all good and well but it washed her scent from him and it made him edgy.

Her hands gripped his at the front of her stomach and squeezed.

"Heard you leave and didn't feel like sleeping then," she replied, a dreamy smile on her face.

He nodded his head in understanding at the back of her neck and kissed it quickly before her skin had the opportunity to respond – she had been getting better with fleeting touched like that, but never more than a second.

He released his hold on her and took up the hair brush from where she had put it on the dresser.

"Damn birds," he grumbled as he gently ran the brush through her thick mane.

After he had finished he replaced the brush and she turned slowly to face him. Her arms going around neck and his own hand immediately found her hips to help her to keep her balance as she looked up at him.

"I also thought that we could go riding this morning," she smiled.

He loved it when she became playful – which wasn't nearly enough as far as he was concerned, absorbing Magneto and him and made her grow up a lot quicker than she would have. And dying tended to age a person.

"Riding?" he smiled at her softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, it's really early and no one will see us and besides you still have to finish my lessons," she batted her eyelashes at him and he chuckled.

"Who am I to say know to that face?" he laughed as he entwined his fingers with hers as he lead her out of the room and down the silent corridors of the school.

* * *

**Half an hour later. **

Marie leaned back into Logan's chest and sighed happily as she felt the arm that was around her waist tighten.

It was a gorgeous morning and she could almost imagine that there was nothing wrong in the world. It was like they were both alone in their own little world, a bubble with only them in it.

"I remember the first lesson that you gave me Logan," she whispered dreamily.

"Really," she heard the grumble of his voice in his chest as it came through her back and she snuggled all the deeper into him.

"And what do you remember sweetheart?" he asked and she could hear the laughter in his voice and she was glad that she was the one who was making him happy.

"Being very nervous," she told him as her mind travelled back to over a year ago.

"Really?"

"Yeah I was worried that you were spending time with me because you felt like you had too," she sighed remembering how horrible she had felt after what Jean had said to her.

"Jean had spoken to me earlier and I was worried sick," she told him, not needing to worry about him going off and chopping of a piece of Jean since she was now part of Magneto's 'brother-hood' anyway.

Marie was surprised when Logan suddenly brought the horse to a stop.

"Logan?"

She turned around and tried her best to see his face.

"What did she say?" he asked and she could hear that strain in his voice which usually meant trouble.

"Oh she insinuated that spending nights with me wasn't exactly what you were ... um used to," she smiled, pecking him awkwardly on his side burns.

"Ha," he chuckled humourlessly.

"Well, she obviously didn't know – even with all of her mind reading – that I was hopelessly in love with you even then, and that I was spending my night exactly where I wanted," he told her softly and she felt her eyes suddenly sting and blinked away the moisture that was gathering there.

"I love you to," she whispered as they began to move again as Logan directed the horse back to the stables.

No one would ever believe her if she said to them that Logan – the Wolverine – could be so loving and thoughtful. They would think that she was on some really good hallucinogenic drug and ask her where they got it so they could get some – because she was sure that Logan was the best man on the planet and they would all want him if they knew what he was like. She smiled at the idea of Logan running away with a bunch of Logan crazy females in hot pursuit.

Far sooner than she liked they were back in the mansion just in time for breakfast, the horse they had been riding happily groomed and munching on hay in the stables.

They parted ways just as they always did and Marie felt her heart flip just like it always did as Logan quickly pressed a kiss to her hand before he went to the teachers table and she went to sot with her friends.

There wasn't quite so much buzz in the air as there had been the day before. The whole idea of the cure had sunken in and it was now 'old news'. She was glad of that.

Grabbing an apple from the counter she sat at her table in time to hear Kitty begin a rather animated discussion on the do's and don'ts of makeup with Jubilee.

"_Please, show mercy," _Logan wailed in her mind and she nearly choked on a chunk of apple.

"_Yes, run away, save yourself...and us," _Erik added dramatically.

She rolled her eyes at her boys' rather OTT remarks.

"_I suppose I should be glad that you left me alone while I was with Logan," _she conceded good-naturedly.

A feminine cough rang through her mind.

"_I held them back sweety," _Phoenix laughed and Marie sniggered into her hands.

She could feel the embarrassment of the two male mutants in her mind and would have said something else to the trio in her head if a blue streak coming through the door did not catch her eye.

She was surprised to see that Doctor McCoy was back again. He had only left the night before, just after dinner.

She watched as he strode with definite purpose towards the professor and bent to whisper in his ear.

"_Mmm now there is a man with a mission. I love a man who knows what he wants,"_ Phoenix purred in her head.

"_Ewwww," _she laughed in her head, although a worried frown creased her face when she saw Scott, Ro and Logan follow the doctor and professor from the room.

"What is that all about?" Bobby whispered to her, not wanting to interrupt the girls who hadn't noticed what had happened and were still discussing the pros and cons of liquid eyeliner.

"I don't know," she whispered back quickly.

It was times like this that having Phoenix within her was indispensable.

She tuned out everything that was going on around her and allowed her eyes to become foggy and unfocused as a burning flame began to dance deep within her eyes. She allowed herself to drift, her body staying still while her mind travelled. She was aware of everything. She was aware of Pete and Siren clasping hands under the table, of Jubilee's foot moving violent kicks under the table as she tried to win the argument with Kitty. She could see the stray dog sniffing at the gate to the mansion and she knew that it was tired and half starved but friendly. She could hear and see the heart beats of the small, energetic birds that flitted from one branch to the other from the trees two feet too two miles away from the mansion.

And she found what she wanted. She found the professors study.

It was a comfortable room. Comfortable and comforting just like the professor himself but now there was a heavy oppressive atmosphere that she could almost taste in her mouth as it churned her stomach.

"I have visited Worthington labs," Doctor McCoy sighed as he paced the room.

Ro and Scott quickly took a seat on the sofa while Logan did what he always did and perched against the desk, facing the door and ready to bolt or fight if the need arose.

"The cure has been developed from the mutation of a child, mutation are naturally suppressed when near him, they isolated the gene and modified it to be administered to others," he explained.

Everyone remained quiet while Marie's mind reeled from shock as she remembered Worthington's words to the press the day before. H e had said that a person's mutation was a 'disease' and yet like using a horse when creating a tetanus injection they were using the disease to fix it.

"But that is not the reason that I came here," McCoy sighed running a hand through his hair and pausing for a second before taking up the pacing again.

"Magneto came out of hiding in an attempt to free Mystique,"

What. She hadn't even known Mystique had been captured. When had that happened?

"She was being kept in a mobile prison unit along with several other mutants known to be very dangerous. Magneto somehow found out and engineered a 'rescue' but during the process Mystique was struck by a dart containing the cure and he abandoned her,"

"_I did what?" _Erik screamed in her head.

"_Not you! Him. Remember you are two different people now Erik you have been for a long time," _she tried to reassure him.

"_Indeed. You have made me a better person," _he told her and Marie would have hugged him if it was possible. Next to Logan telling her that he loved her that was the loveliest thin anyone had ever told her.

"_Perhaps we two should have a discussion on the proper use of powers young lady,"_

The sudden appearance of another voice in her head shocked her momentarily until she realised it was the professor. She felt her face blush a deep crimson but she could tell from his voice that he wasn't truly angry with her.

"_Indeed Charles, a philosophical debate is just what I need,"_ she shot easily back at him, a trace of Erik coming through in her voice only making her blush even harder.

"_Indeed,"_ he chuckled back at her though his face remained expressionless during the continuing conversation.

Marie quickly pulled away from the conversation and began to listen to the pointless conversation of her two friends. She knew that Logan would fill her in on the rest later.

**Hi guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a little while. I was feeling a bit down (that's why I started the other fic with a darker idea) and I didn't want to ruin this by writing something that didn't go with the rest of the story. **

**Anyway, I hope you like. I thought I would bring back the idea of him teaching her how to ride.**

**Please let me know what you think. **

**Stay safe. **

**:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything. I am only playing with the characters**

**Chapter 7**

Marie padded about her room, folding up clothes that she had picked up from the laundry room and making another small pile of things that she needed to iron and hang up patting the dog that was sitting quietly in the corner whenever she passed it.

She knew that the professor knew that as soon as she had became aware of the dog sniffing about the school gates that she had decided she wasn't letting it wonder. So she had quickly bolted to the gates before she had gone to her room and got the dog. The poor thing was starving and dirty so she had taken it as quickly as she could to the empty garage and found the biscuits that she knew Scott hid in a container behind the spanners. After feeding the poor thing she gave it a make shift bath with the hose pipe and after drying it off by some miracle got it up into her room without being seen. She would give it another bath with soap later.

So now the dog that she decided to call Sam was panting happily while it watched her potter about her room with a plastic microwave bowl of water sitting in front of it and another bowl with some cooked chicken in it that she had found in the fridge.

She tried to figure out just what breed it was but she gave up as her mind became swamped with the conversation that she had overheard – okay then eavesdropped on – earlier.

Mystique had been turned into a human.

She couldn't believe it. And Magneto had just abandoned her. What a snake. If anyone had been loyal to the mutant extremist then it had been Mystique and yet he had just walked away from her as soon as she was the wrong colour and had no scales.

She wondered how the poor women felt after being abandoned by everything she knew.

_Would you have done that, Erik? _She asked softly hoping that the answer would be different from the Erik in her mind than the real Erik.

"_Yes," _he answered her just as softly and factually.

She couldn't help but feel disappointed by his answer. Although deep inside she knew what it was going to be.

"If I got the cure would you treat me the same?" she whispered out loud this time into the empty room.

"_No my dear. Mystique knew what she was doing and how things would be..." _

Despite the sadness that she felt for Mystique and the betrayal and heartbreak the women must be feeling she could not help but feel happy that Erik would be supportive of her and that he would not turn on her should she decide to get the cure.

She slumped down onto her bed and squeaked at Sam The dog shot from his position and bounded over to her and she ruffled his neck as he wagged his tail.

"It is such a good job you don't have fleas or I would be dead meat," she told the dog, speaking to it in the playful way you would a baby.

"Yes I would, yes I would," she smiled as the dog leaned into her gloved hands. She would have to feed him up – he was far too bony. She would ask 'Ro to pick up some dog food that night when she went to get the shopping. She wondered what her friend's reaction would be to the new arrival.

"I'll give you a quick bath anyway," she decided, scratching it one last time behind the ears before gathering her supplies.

* * *

Logan finally got out of the professor's study and went in search of Marie – following her scent easily to their room - her scent and another one that he did not recognise.

His senses where on full alert at the unfamiliar canine scent as he opened the door to their room.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw Marie fawning over a dog.

Where the hell did the dog come from?

Does Wheels even allow pets? He thought on the side but decided whether he allowed them or not she was keeping it if it made her as happy as she was looking.

He took in the scene in front of him and could not stop the smile from coming to his lips. She was sitting cross legged on the floor with the dog in front of her lost in a towel. Her clothes were covered in damp patches and her hair was plastered to her forehead and face in big damp clumps.

She looked beautiful.

"Who's a pretty doggie? You are, yes you are," she was crooning to it as she rubbed it vigorously with a towel.

She stopped and scooted away from it and it shook its self sending a slight spray of water from all over its body. Marie giggled as she raised her hands to protect herself from the water.

"Marie?" he questioned softly moving further into the room.

Her head spun toward him and he watched as her eyes lit up causing a fluttering in his stomach as she bolted from the floor and threw herself at him, burying her head in his shoulder.

He got lost in holding her for a moment before she pushed away from him and grabbed hold of his hand.

"Come and meet Sam, Logan," she sounded so excited he couldn't even find it in himself to drag up a fake, annoyed growl.

"Sammy," she called, releasing his hand and patting her legs.

The 'doggie' came bounding over to her and Logan had to hold her up as the dog jumped about and knocked into her legs making her over balance.

Marie was still laughing as she straightened herself out.

"Sammy, sit,"

To Logan's amazement the dog did as he was told and sat down. His take batting violently against the floor.

"Logan isn't he so cute?" Marie leaned down and began to praise the dog's ability to follow instructions.

Logan thought it through and new that the dog was anything but cute. It was a monster. Sure it was a bit on the lean side of thins but this thing had the potential to be huge. He figured there was some Rottweiler in it from the width of the jaws. It was slobbering all over the place.

Nope, definitely not cute.

"And he is so smart Logan. He knows not to touch my skin. Do you think he can sense it? Animals are smart you know. Maybe he can sense it,"

Logan let Marie ramble on a little longer thoroughly enjoying seeing her so care free and happy – even if he was going to have to get used to sharing her affections with someone else (but one thing was certain – it was not sleeping in the bed with them).

"Baby, just where did he come from?" he finally got the chance to ask as she stopped for breath.

"Umm, I found him," she answered vaguely.

"Where did you find him?" he asked patiently.

"Outside," her voice was getting quieter and he was waiting for the part where she thought he would lose his temper.

The truth was he had never lost his temper at her (if you ignore the whole death thing but that was understandable) but he could not help but find it amusing when she sat and squirmed thinking he would be annoyed.

"And how did you know he was outside, darlin'?"

"I saw him,"

Ah now he got to the nitty gritty.

When most people say they saw something it would normally mean they were using their eyes but thanks to Phoenix when Marie said that it could mean anything.

Silence fell and he knew she wasn't going to say anything else.

"Ok darlin', stop beating around the bush,"

She glanced up at him and stopped ruffling up the dog's coat as she stood up carefully.

"I umm...that is...I...I...I sort of saw him when I was spying on the meeting with the professor," she mumbled and he doubted he would have been able to hear her if he didn't have the whole heightened senses thing.

He couldn't really blame her for noseying in on the meeting. If he had been in her position he knew he would have done the same.

"The professor caught me," she added softly.

"Well, looks like you will be getting a lecture on the ethical and moral use of your powers then darlin'," he told her, chuckling softly.

She looked up at him and smiled as she stepped into his arms.

"Yeah, I am," she agreed sounding annoyed before a wicked glint came to her eyes.

"But I'm planning on letting Erik loose on him," she giggled.

"You darlin' are a force to be reckoned with," he grumbled, smiling down at her.

She grinned evilly at him but it lost the effect when she giggled again as she reached up and curled her arms around his neck.

"But you wouldn't have me any other way,"

"You're right there darlin'," he smiled before touching his lips to hers, making every second count.

**Hi guys sorry it had been a while. **

**So do you remember the poor doggy that was wandering around outside the school? Well say hello to Sam (that was the name of my dog when I was growing up :)) I wasn't originally planning on taking the dog any further but then thought – what the heck might as well. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it is a little stilted it will take me a little bit to get into it. **

**Please let me know what you think. **

**Keep safe. **

**Once again I am soooooo sorry this has been so long getting up and I hope you haven't all given up on me...**

**:)**

**I couldn't help but put in the babyish speaking to the dog. That is how I used to talk to mine before she became ill last year. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Still own nothing. **

**Chapter 8**

"Ugh,"

Marie closed the door to the professor's office and Logan's arm immediately settled around her shoulder as he stood straight from where he had been leaning against the wall and fell into step beside her the new addition to their little family bouncing about her legs.

"So how'd it go?" he asked, smiling at her temper. He knew just how it went because he hadn't been standing outside the office for the good of his health.

"Oh you know, the whole moral obligation chat. Yada yada yada, I just can't take him seriously thanks to Erik," she tapped her head with one gloved finger as she sighed in annoyance.

He chuckled as he steered them down a corridor. She had carried through on her threat and had thoroughly channelled Erik into the conversation and straight at Xavier. Logan was only annoyed that he wasn't it the room with them. He could hear the exasperation in the professors voice and would have bet his whole week supply of beer currently hiding behind the spare wheels in the garage that his normally calm exterior was getting more than a little frayed.

"I mean it's not like I'm going to go on a crazy rampage or anything! Hell, Gambits still alive isn't he," she continued to rant as they walked through the mansion heading to lunch.

He could smell her annoyance and irritation and he couldn't blame her. Xavier had a habit of jumping on someone just a bit too quickly when it came to them using their powers - probably wanting to nip the chance of another Magneto emerging in the bud before it happened. And he had to agree. One crazy mutant activist at a time was more than enough. But his Marie was no Magneto – despite having him in her head.

He brought them to a stop just as they reached the door way to the bustling kitchen. He tugged her into his arm and hugged her close. He didn't know why she was so prickly about the professor's talk with her. She never normally got this bothered and he had a sinking feeling that she was still a little affected by the 'cure' announcement.

"Baby, calm down," he encouraged softly stroking her back.

"I'm sorry Logan, it's just to...ugh," she trailed of in exasperation.

He let out a deep rumbling chuckle as he pressed a quick playful kiss to her nose and released her.

"Come on, you'll feel better after lunch,"

She nodded her head thoughtfully and leaned down to pet the excited animal at her feet.

"We'll try and find you something to eat to hmm, baby," she crooned at the animal before straightening and taking Logan's hand as they took the last few steps into the kitchen.

* * *

"I paid a visit to Worthington labs this morning," Hank sighed, sitting opposite Xavier after closing the door.

He could still remember his hand - human hand. Smooth and flesh coloured stretched out before him. Nit furry, clawed and blue.

"Indeed..." the professors answer told Hank that Xavier already knew what he was going to say. He had not said anything about the child when he had visited the day before, wanting to see Jimmy before saying anything but Xavier had a natural intuition like nothing Hank had ever seen.

"They have developed the cure from manipulating the DNA of a mutant. A child,"

"The child could be in danger. If Erik becomes aware of this..."

"I believe he may already know. Mystique was captured at the FDA, it was the files on the child that she had stolen" Hank told him steadily, knowing that both of their minds were on the same thing.

"We will have to keep a close eye on the labs,"

"And what will you do if an attack should be aimed at the labs Charles. Magneto has a knack for gaining sympathy. There are too many angry mutants out there for him not to take advantage of it,"

Xavier shook his head, suddenly feeling very old.

"I don't know Henry. I really don't know,"

* * *

Marie was worried.

She took a swing at her opponent and easily swung herself out of the way of another one.

She had been feeling unnerved and edgy ever since lunch time. She didn't even know why she had reacted to the professors lecture the way she did. She was used to them and enjoyed them most of the time. They allowed her to stretch both her own mind and Erik's while Phoenix also occasionally threw in her pennies worth and Logan growled and grumbled. It was fun.

But today had been different.

She had to fight to keep herself calm. To stop herself from getting angry and it was frightening. She wasn't a naturally angry person. She only got very wound up when her inner Logan hadn't been able to vent for a while. But she had only had a danger room session the day before and she normally knew when her moods were being caused by the mutants in her head.

She ducked and kicked out her legs sending another body flying to the floor. But she never saw the man coming from behind her who wrapped his arms around her neck. She kicked back and slammed her head into his face his grip loosened and she spun away from him as he crumpled to the ground. She felt the slight sting in her head but Logan's healing quickly took care of it.

She glanced around to see four more heading her way and she spun into the air - hovering near the ceiling. The wonderfully euphoric feeling that normally filled her at being able to fly didn't come; instead wave after wave of sickness filled her - her whole body cramping, muscles tensing and locking. Pain and light shot through her head as pictures and people filled her mind. It was damp, cold. There were tents and fires and trees. A horrible screech filled her ears making her whole body ring with the sound.

_"Who are you?" _a voice screamed inside her head as blood began to come from her nose.

She recognised the voice.

_"It is rude to come where you are not invited," _the voice jeered as more pain filled her.

_"Now who are you,"_

_More pain._

Jean!

She gasped as the pain reached a new height and she fell from the air, landing painfully on the hard floor. She curled up, ignoring the new pain in her back as she clutched at her head.

She was aware of the alert sirens screaming through the room as the program automatically shut down, the figures fading away. She hung on, hearing voices through the pain as the doors to the danger room swished open. And then everything went black.

**Hi guys. **

**So what did you think of that then...?**

**I will try and update this story every few days now that I have just finished two other and have shamfully neglected this one. Tut tut i consider myself well and truly told off ;)**** . **

**Unfortunately I know how I am ending this story and have already started writing the last few chapters but it is just trying to get there :). It is even harder because I can't really stick to the way things are in the film because I brought characters (like hank) in earlier than in the films blah blah blah. You all get the idea. So don't panic when any timing and stuff seems out since things are going to be crazy different what with Logan not running of to try and find Jean. **

**WHAT WAS WITH THAT BY THE WAY! I have been watching the film like non stop since last night trying to get the filmy bits that can put in the story right and I am SO ANNOYED! I mean come on what was with them all but writing Rogue out of the film. And Logan going after Jean. I mean hello just because you flirted with her a bit does to make her the love of your life *grrr*. Didn't you get the chemistry between you and Rogue in the first film? (and I don't care what anyone say there was a spark between them!) Hmm I wonder if the film people were going to do something with them and then thought better of it. Because they suck if they did! And Bobby is such an IDIOT in the 3rd film. All flirty with Kitty and stiff. ahhh it just gets be so annoyed. Anyway. Anyone else have any thoughts on the matter. **

**Moving on...;) **

**This will more than likely be the story I concentrate on from now on so updates should be a bit more regular (sorry for the wait once again).**

**Please let me know what you think**

**Keep safe**

**:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I still own nothing. Shockingly. :(**

**Chapter 9**

**Logan's Point of View**

Logan sat in the med bay stroking Marie's gloved hand gently. She was lying pale and still on the bed, the harsh lights striking her skin and making her look sickly.

He cast his mind back to when he heard the professor's voice within his head.

Logan had been standing in the kitchen gulping down his fifth cup of coffee. Marie had vanished in the direction of the danger room after lunch and he had thought he had better let her go after the state she had been in after the professor's 'talk'. It was not usual for her to react in such a way. She respected the professor and would listen quietly to whatever he would say to her usually - no matter how much the Erik in her mind disagreed with things.

He had been heading for the door ready to work out his own frustration in the form of tinkering with one of Cyclops's bikes. He'd get a kick out of Scott's annoyance once he found out the big red button on his bike didn't work anymore.

Then he suddenly had Xavier in his mind.

"_Logan, get to the danger room,"_

Logan didn't think twice, his mind immediately connecting what the professor had said and where Marie was.

He ran, shoving past students and ignoring there indignant cries. None of them were brave enough to come out with a comment that would even illicit a growl from the Wolverine anyway as he rushed passed them all. They knew not to bother Logan under normal circumstances and right now they knew that bothering him was absolutely out of the question.

In less than a minute he was pounding down the underground corridor and in less than two minutes he was cradling the small body of his unconscious Marie to his chest.

And now half an hour later after a thorough check up from McCoy they were still no further forward and he was beginning to lose his grip on his quickly fraying temper at seeing Marie once again unconscious in the medical lab.

"I am not letting her wake up in here," he told the professor, only just managing to keep a lid on his rapidly bubbling temper.

"Now logan..."

_Uh. Why does the guy always have to question and argue with everything? I used plain simple words - no slang or growling(okay, so maybe the last word did come out a bit growly but one out of nine ain't bad) - and he still didn't get it!_

"She is not waking up in here!" he tried again.

Ok, so maybe that one did come out as a growl.

Logan was standing next to the metal lab bed his posture and the tension running through his body screaming his protection of the still and silent body lying there and he was getting very agitated with the lack of understanding that Xavier was showing to his words. He knew that waking up in the sterile lab environment didn't bother Marie quite as much as it did him but he knew that it still made her feel uncomfortable and trapped thanks to his memories and he didn't want her waking up frightened again.

Taking her up to their room to wait for her to wake up was not going to place her in any danger - he had already checked that out with Hank. Everything with her was apparently fine. Her pulse was normal (if a little slow), her blood pressure was fine and her brain activity was normal (well...normal for Marie anyway). Logan didn't want to think about what could possibly be going on that would stop her healing ability from kicking in and sorting out whatever was wrong.

"Logan, she needs to be monitored," Xavier explained calmly.

The guy was always calm and Logan found himself hating the older appearing man for it at that moment. What did it take to get the guy good and rattled about something? Alien invasion? Body snatchers? But then again living in the building that they did every day seemed like an alien take over so what difference did it make.

"She is fine. Hank said so," Honestly did Xavier really think that he would put Marie's life in danger by taking her from the lab if she wasn't fit enough to leave.

"I understand that Logan but you have to understand. I cannot contact her,"

What? Of course he couldn't contact her. None of them could contact. She was out cold.

"Rogue has a heighted sense of telepathy thanks to Jean's power and because of this I should still be able to speak with her even when she is unconscious – theoretically even if she were in a coma I would be able to speak with her. But something is preventing this from happening,"

"You were looking in the wrong place professor," explained a small voice and all eyes swung to the bed as the girl's eyes slowly opened.

**Marie's Point of View**

Now, Marie was used to weird things happening. After all one you had died and come back to life a few months down the line you were pretty much prepare for anything that life could throw at you but what had just happened was definitely something new.

Standing behind Logan as he argued with the professor while her body was lying on the bed was absolutely crazy and very nearly topped the coming back to life thing.

She walked around Logan, not wanting to find out if it was possible to walk through him in her current condition, already freaked out enough. She smiled softly in his direction as he refused to give in to the professors concerns and tried to win the argument and have her taken to their room.

She circled the bed and examined herself. Was she really that pale or was it the clinical white lights that blared down on her from the ceiling. Her body was still breathing so she was pretty sure she wasn't dead. It just looked like she was having an actual outer body experience.

Another streak of pain shot through her and her legs buckled, her knees colliding sharply with the floor as she grabbed at her head. She was aware once again of the shrieking of some machinery before the sensation of moving filled her body. She didn't open her eyes until the sickening feeling of flying left her and when she did she uncurled slowly. She bit back the scream of fright when she saw that she was surrounded by people. Lots of people.

She looked around wildly. People and trees.

_What happened?_

"_Your body could not be taken to the Phoenix so your mind was instead. The more she has used her powers the stronger the pull has become. The professor will have to help you build some mental shields to prevent this from happening again," _The ever calm and soothing voice of her Phoenix informed her.

Wow. Talk about information over load.

But this was so not good. If she had been brought to where Jean was that meant…

"My brothers,"

Oh hell.

She looked up, suddenly realising that everyone else around her was watching someone like they were under some spell. And they might as well have been as they all nodded and yelled in agreement to the poison that Magneto was speaking.

This is so not good.

She squinted slightly, closing and rubbing at her eyes trying to stop the shards of glass that seemed to be flying through her head.

"My head is splitting," Marie groaned within the confines of her aching mind.

"_I'm not surprised, that crazy witch was doing something weird up here darlin',"_ Logan moaned while both Phoenix and Erik agreed whole heartedly with his round up.

_What was that anyway?_

She remembered the horrible sensation of having Jean screaming in her head, demanding access. It was like her brain was being scorched from the inside. But she didn't seem to know that she was here now as she stood beside Magneto.

"_Jean's powers attracted your own. You are seeing where she is now child,"_ sometimes the calm tone of Phoenix really grated on her nerves Marie thought as her situation was once again explained to her.

"_That was the pain that you were experiencing, you were being dragged here,"_

_She didn't know it was me though,_ Marie added thoughtfully while trying to force her eyes open as she thought back to Jean wanted her to identify herself.

She finally got her eyes open and wished that she hadn't as she once again took in the crowds of mutants that were around her and although they couldn't see her it was terrifying to be in the middle of the enemies camp.

She blocked out the continuing drabble that was coming from Magneto. She really didn't want to be here right now. And seeing Magneto standing lecturing the crowd with John and Jean standing on either side of him was sending shivers down her spine and a sickening feeling had settled in the bottom of her stomach.

All of the people he was manipulating were upset by the idea of the cure and were angry at the government for what they viewed as an attempt to annihilate them and he was using that anger and fear to twist their views to use it to his advantage and that was terrifying because there was A LOT of angry mutants in the world.

"Now, prepare to leave," he bellowed and the crowd broke up, heading to their make shift tent to collect their belongings.

What?

And of course that was when he body or power or whatever had sent her zooming to the camp to begin with decided to drag her back to her body with a thump.

She became aware of her surroundings slowly and tried to concentrate through the pain that had once again returned to her head.

Was that the professor's voice that she could hear.

"…because of this I should still be able to speak with her even when she is unconscious – theoretically even if she were in a coma I would be able to speak with her. But something is preventing this from happening,"

Yip definitely the professor.

She took a deep breath trying to calm herself before she spoke.

"You were looking in the wrong place professor," she said, surprised by how far away and faint her voice sounded to her own ears.

She opened her eyes slightly and tried to ignore the blinding light as she attempted to sit up only to have Logan press her back to the bed gently by her shoulders.

"Whoa darling; not so fast, you just stay there a while,"

She allowed him to stop her from getting up because she honestly felt as if she had just been flattened by a steam roller – and it wasn't a very nice feeling.

She moaned as the pain lanced through her head once again.

"Marie, what's wrong?" she could feel Logan stroking her face, running his finger gently through her hair. It was a shame her head was so sore or she would have been enjoying it a bit more.

"Head" she whimpered.

She heard muffled voices after that as the pain began to grow again. What was the use of having a healing mutation when it didn't seem to want to work when she needed it? Like now for example!

She felt something being pushed into her skin and the pain slowly receded bit by bit, draining from her body and she relaxed inch by inch.

When the pain was nothing but an echo in her head she tried to open her eyes once again. Slowly her eyes became used to the glaring whiteness of the medical lab and Logan's concerned face swam into her vision.

"Hey sugar," she whispered smiling up at him.

His forehead was creased with worry but he was smiling back at her.

"How are you feeling, darlin'?" he asked her gently, as he continued to run his fingers through her hair.

"Better," she mumbled, smiling in what she hoped was a reassuring way.

Marie slowly began to sit up and felt the whole room tilt dangerously as Logan placed his arm around her and supported her back, her head spinning.

_How come I have to put up with the hangover without the joy of having the drink?_ She groaned.

"_Pure talent darlin', nothing else can explain it,"_

_Funny Logan!_

She leaned on Logan as the world around her stopped spinning and the sickness faded from her head.

"You alright now, darlin'?"

She nodded her head and accepted a glass of water from the blue hand of Doctor McCoy.

"Thanks,"

Marie sipped at it, gratefull for the cool liquid, her mouth horribly dry – like she had the Sahara in her mouth and it wasn't a pleasant sensation.

"Rogue, could you tell us what happened?" the professor asked softly

**Hi guys. **

**So I know that it has been a little while since I updated but if it makes you feel better I have chapter 11 and 13 pretty much finished and chapter 10 started so I wasn't idle where this story is concerned. **

**Hopefully this makes some sense. It is a combination of two or three versions of this chapter that I wrote and couldn't quite get right so hopefully it isn't choppy. **

**So, next update hopefully won't take that long. **

**Please let me know what you think. **

**Keep safe everyone. **

**Oh and best of luck to anyone doing NaNoWriMo. Set your keyboards a-smoking guys **

**:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Still own….Nothing! :(**

**Chapter 10**

**Rogue's Point of View**

"Do you remember what happened Rogue?" the professor asked again as she just stared into space.

How could she describe it?

She tried her best to kick her brain into action but despite the fact that her body had been lying motionless she felt as if she had just climbed Everest and wanted to do nothing but sleep. But she knew that sleeping would have to wait a little longer. Just while she answered the questioned that needed to be addressed.

"You couldn't contact me because I wasn't up here," she tapped the side of her head with a gloved finger.

"I was at Magneto's camp," she gulped at the memory of being surrounded by the crazy brain washer's minions. She glanced at everyone and after seeing the confused looks on their faces and the concerned frown on Logan's she tried to think of how to explain herself. She squeezed Logan's hand in reassurance, trying to stop the frown on his face from getting any deeper – needless to say it didn't really work. His body tensed and stayed that way as soon as she mentioned Magneto's name.

Bad move Marie!

She knew that he still had nightmares about what happened to her at the Statue of Liberty and then at Alkali Lake thanks to the metal manipulating mutants actions. In fact, she had no doubt that Magneto would be dead by now if Logan didn't have a metal skeleton.

Instead of waiting for the confused glances to turn into questions she just continued with her explanation by repeating what Phoenix had told her.

"Jean has been using her powers more and that drew her mutation in me to her," she was glad that what she was saying seemed to be making sense to at least one person – that one person being the professor as he was the only one nodding his head. But then again, that was not really anything to go by she supposed.

"Professor, Phoenix says that to stop it from happening again I need you to help me build some kind of barrier for my mind,"

The professor nodded his head again thoughtfully and much to her relief agreed to help her once she had rested.

"Where was Magneto, my dear?" Marie turned to Hank for the first time since she had begun her explanation and smiled faintly at him.

"Rallying the troops," she answered flatly, the masses of angry mutants dedicated to his cause flashing through her mind again.

"He has a lot of supporters. They are angry and he is taking advantage of that," she told them.

They were outnumbered. That was a cold hard fact, with no way around it. If it come down to a confrontation Magneto would probably laugh himself to death before anyone even got the chance to get anywhere near him.

"They are in a forest somewhere…" she added as an afterthought, if only she knew where.

No doubt seeing the strain she was putting on her mind as she tried to think of something that would tell them just where Magneto and his army were Hank stepped forward and patted her arm with his huge hand.

"Do not worry about that my dear, Mystique already divulged that information," he reassured her, smiling a toothy grin.

"I got the feeling that they are planning something. Jean knew that I was there before I passed out in the danger room but she didn't know it was me. She was screaming inside my head because she was so angry," she cringed inwardly remembering the pain in her head as Jean seemed to try and rip her identity from her soul.

If only she had been there long enough to find out what they were doing.

"Magneto was having everyone prepare to leave but I was back here before I knew why or when,"

Hank seemed to have taken over the professor's job of nodding his head and was standing in a kind of daze though she knew he was listening to every word that she was saying.

"Tomorrow a team is being assembled and sent in," he told them, coming out of whatever he had just been in.

"There is going to be a satellite pinned to the site of Magneto's hide out so we will know if they leave,"

"By 'going to be' you mean…"

"It hasn't been located yet. But it should be by the morning,"

She was so angry with herself.

"We will have to keep a close eye on Alcatraz," Hank mumbled thoughtfully, talking more to himself than to anyone in the room.

"He knows of the child and his connection to the production of the cure," Hank continued while Marie just soaked in the feeling of being home and back in her body now that she was not needed to speak.

Yeah, she might have been annoyed with herself for not getting more information but she wasn't so annoyed that she would willingly go back into the proverbial lion's den.

She breathed in a deep and heavy sigh of relief that Jean had never sensed her there in the crowd. What would she have done if she had? Would she have been able to defend herself? What would have happened to her body if something had happened to her while she was not in it?

She cut her thoughts of not wanting to go any further down that avenue of thinking and instead focused on the heat soaking though her back from Logan and the gentle rhythm of his breathing and heart beat as she sat propped against him.

She felt him run his hand up and down her arm slightly and she knew that it had more to do with reassuring himself than her. But she didn't mind. All she needed to feel safe was him nearby.

Marie closed her eyes and allowed the words of the conversation to blur together. It didn't matter if she listened anyway did it? They weren't even talking to her anymore.

And then just as she hit that point where she was about to fall of the cliff that led to la la land…

"Rogue!"

She shot awake from her half asleep state and blinked her eyes rapidly, her vision blurred.

Someone had called her name.

She heard running feet.

"Rogue,"

Someone grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her to their chest and away from Logan's. Which judging by the grumble that came from him he wasn't too happy about.

She looked up, her eyes bleary and she just made out the black and white glasses of Scott.

She mumbled a hello as he pushed her away from his chest but kept a hold of her arms.

"Are you alright?" he asked desperately, his worry and concern coming through loud and clear in his panic filled tone.

She looked at the professor, feeling a little annoyed that he hadn't told him that she was OK.

She must have been thinking a little too loud because the next thing she heard was a warm chuckle in her head.

"_Rogue, I told him you were fine when you woke up. He is only anxious because he had to remain in class instead of coming here where in first happened. Storm is getting the shopping with Bobby and Kitty and there was no one to take over his class,"_

"Scott I'm fine. All my limbs are still attached and no broken bones. I am fine," she told him putting as much conviction into her voice as she could.

"And now, if it is alright professor, I am going to go and lie down,"

She added a silent plea in her mind, desperate to lie down.

At the professor's nod and with help from both Logan and Scott she managed to get herself of the table and soon both she and Logan were curled up on the bed, safe in the cocoon that was their room.

Logan was holding her so tightly that his grip was very nearly stopping her breathing as he inhaled her scent.

"Logan, I'm fine. The professor will help me with building the wall in my head and it won't happen again. I'll be fine,"

"You just added another hundred years onto my life darlin', let me worry a bit longer if I like," he grumbled into her covered neck as he wrapped himself around her even tighter. His breath sending shivers through her as it hit the delicate skin of her throat.

She stroked his back gently and just waited for him to let her go.

"You really need to stop doing this to me baby," he whispered as he pulled away from her slightly and pressed a fleeting kiss to her lips, just quick enough for her skin not to drain him but long enough for her to feel his love for her.

"Well if it is any consolation I would have quite happily lived a very long life without ever having done that," she giggled, trying to lighten the mood and alleviate some of the worry that was still deep in his eyes.

It didn't work.

He levelled her with a glare.

Concentrating she blocked her skin and leaned into to him, pressing her lips firmly to his.

By the time she pulled away they both gasped for air.

"Logan, I am fine. You should know by now, it takes a lot to hurt me,"

He shook his head sadly as she snuggled back into his arm, her back against his chest and his chin resting on the top of her head.

"No darlin'," he sighed.

"It is killing you that is hard. Hurting you is still far too easy,"

**So here you are guys. **

**So since the next 2-3 chapter are all finished I will post chapter 11 after…10 reviews. **

**Teaser for next chapter will be up on blog. **

**Keep safe :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**The shock….! The horror…! I own nothing ;)**

**Chapter 11**

**Marie's Point of View**

So, Logan and Storm had set of to escort/help/accompany the group of soldiers that were being sent to surround Magneto. Marie was not happy or comfortable with the idea especially since she had been dragged back into her body before she could find out just why Magneto was having everyone leave. And because of this she had spent the majority of the morning with the nagging fear at the back of her mind as she worried about Logan and her friend.

And she especially wasn't happy since both she and Logan had both been woken rather unceremoniously from a rare night of peaceful sleep for Logan to be told to be ready in thirty minutes. Talk about last minute warnings.

On the bright side she had just left Xavier's office where the telepath had been helping her in building a mental wall and teaching her how to maintain it.

He had told her to imagine a wall made from the strongest brick she could imagine and she was to build that wall brick by brick, layer by layer around her mind. Like a second skull.

But brick or even steel was not that strong on Marie's opinion so much to the surprise of the professor she had built hers from adamantium. She had impressed the professor beyond all expectations by beginning with a molten ball of what she imagined was adamantium and inch my inch she spread the ball out in a layer between her mind and the outside world. Building what she hoped would be an unbreakable barrier - allowing herself out but no one else in if he did not wish it. The whole process had tired her out and after praising her for her effort the professor had sent her to lie down. Under his guidance she had also stopped using her borrowed powers to try and weaken the draw to Jean and had requested silence from her three mental companions. She found t strange and lonely without their conversation, as though she was isolated in her own mind and she didn't like the feeling

She had found though that despite her best efforts to close herself off from the powers that's had become hers there was still an echo of Phoenix that was present despite her attempt to the contrary. And so thanks to this she could still feel and place everyone in the building. It was due to this sixth sense that she felt the nervous presence of a stranger hovering outside the mansion. She could not feel any maliciousness or threatening emotions coming from him so she collapsed thankfully onto her bed allowing her tired brain to rest as she fell asleep.

**Later that day**

"Hey sugar, can I help you?"

Marie had sensed him hovering outside the door for nearly two hours after she had woken up from her nap and she was beginning to worry about the stranger. Oh she wasn't worried that he was a bad guy – after all, if he was the professor would have known and warned them all by now and she would have felt something 'off' about him. No, she was worried because the new arrival was obviously worried and not too sure about making what he seemed to think was a huge step in ringing the front door bell. So she had decided to help him along a bit by leaving the mansion through the garage and making her way around the side of the building to the front door.

The man looked at her in shock, his icey blue eyes focused on her – no doubt trying to work out if she were friend or foe. She took in his short, white blonde hair and pale complexion and wondered if he was always this pale or if it was just his nerves getting the better of him. Next she studied the black trench coat he was wearing. It was buttoned up from the very bottom to just below his chin despite the warm weather.

She hoped he was alright.

She could not sense any pain but then she knew that some mutants had a way of blocking it and if that were the case she wouldn't be able to know without delving deeper into his mind and after the professor's 'moral use of powers' lecture and her melt down she didn't want to go and invade the privacy of someone who didn't even know who she was and what she was capable of and then risk another 'outer body' episode.

The man finally seemed to pick up the nerve to speak and blinked himself out of whatever daze he had been in as he stared at her.

Marie smiled encouragingly at him and tried to put him at ease as he visibly swallowed.

"I…I heard this is a safe place for mutants," he stuttered.

She kept the warm smile plastered to her face though she was wincing inside. He was projecting so much hurt and betrayal at that moment that all she wanted to do was wrap him in a hug despite her aversion to touch.

"Sure is, come on in," she walked passed him and opened the front door holding it wide. She stepped aside and let him enter at his own speed while sending out a mental call to the professor informing him of the guest that he no doubt already knew about.

"_Bring him to my office Rogue"_

_Will do Professor. _

The silence that had been her mind after she had requested it was suddenly broken by two distinct moans.

"_Do you have to do that darlin'?" _Logan whined from within her head his voice a welcomed noise.

"_Indeed, such communication sends our heads ringing," _Erik added dryly.

She knew that such comments were below Phoenix so she wasn't surprised when the third party in her head stayed quiet.

"_Sorry, but it was necessary,"_

She was well aware of how they both felt about having someone in her head other than themselves – they were after all still getting used to Phoenix being around – but there were some things that just couldn't be got out of or avoided but it still didn't stop them complaining like toddlers.

_Besides guys aren't you two supposed to be quiet right now?_

Silence fell once more and she smiled inwardly as she got the distinct feeling that they were sulking with her.

She closed the door gently behind the stranger and gestured for him to follow her. She was glad that the students that were still left in the school were having lessons with Scott because she had a feeling that the guy would have bolted if he had met anyone else.

She found Xavier's office easily and knocked on the door entering when she heard the invitation through the door.

Leaving the stranger in the professor's care she quickly told Xavier out loud for the benefit of the stranger that she would be in her room if he needed her and with one last smile at the still unknown man she left the office.

She trudged lifelessly up the stair case to her and Logan's room trying not to worry about him. He was with Storm and Hank after all and her head kept telling her that he had his healing ability if anything unexpected happened but her heart kept telling her that no man was invincible. She had been worrying about him since she had woken and now that the sleepiness that had taken over after her session with Xavier it had increased tenfold.

She had told them of Magneto's plan to leave but since she did not know when and why, troops had still been sent to the camping ground under escort by the two X-Men and the Secretary of Mutant Affairs. But what if he had found out about the troops? There was so many 'what ifs' and 'buts' that her head was ringing with them.

She opened the door to her room and slumped down on the bed. She curled up on her side and squeaked for Sam – who had been wagging his tale since she had entered the room – and the dog immediately leapt to his feet and padded over to her, jumping onto the bed and resting his head on her hip. She knew that Logan would have a fit about the bed smelling of the dog now but she didn't care. She needed the comfort of having a person nearby right now, to stop her imagination from running wild.

She lay there for nearly an hour, stroking the dog's now clean coat and sending anything metal floating around the bed, seeing no harm in using a fraction of Magneto's powers and besides she welcomed the distraction. Soon she was in the middle of a complex juggling act as she sent belts with metal buckles, hair clips, her hairdryer, pens and even a lamp spinning above her head. Thankfully the dog was too relaxed to be phased by what she was doing. She kept up the practice altering the speed and height of the items and changing the shape of some of the hairclips without thought.

"_Rogue?"_

There was a slight flux in the spinning mass of items as they all dropped suddenly at the shock of having the professor call her name before she caught herself and stopped them from falling.

They had done some experimenting with communicating through her shield before she had left his office and had discovered that her shield worked on the feral instinct that she had inherited from Logan's mutation. Since she trusted the professor her mind automatically accepted communication but would lock down at the feel of an enemy.

_Yes professor, _she replied calmly as she carefully returned all the items to their correct places and sat up, disturbing the napping dog who stood up, sulkily shook himself and leapt from the bed, staggering sleepily to its bed in the corner of the room.

"_Would you mind showing our guest to his room – one of the empty ones will be fine,"_

_Of course professor. _

She sat up and allowed time for the blood to go to where it was supposed to be before standing and straightening out her clothes. She glanced out the window as she left the room and saw that it was beginning to get dark.

But she knew that there was still some time to go until Logan returned as the operation was not taking place until it was pitch black.

She walked down the stairs and found the professor and Mr Mystery waiting at the bottom for her.

She smiled brightly wanting him to feel welcomed and at ease.

"Rogue, I would like to introduce you to Warren. Warren will be staying with us for a while," the professor smiled.

She held out her hand after doing her customary glove check and shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you Warren. I'll show you to your room if you're ready,"

Warren nodded his head and followed her up the stairs after thanking the professor. Marie noticed that he was still wearing the buttoned up coat and wondered if he had anything under it. She saw that he was wearing jeans but she couldn't think of any reason for him to be bundled up the way he was. Unless it had something to do with the slight bulge on his back? Maybe it had something to do with his mutation? She would make sure to dig out some of the spare clothes since it was obvious that he hadn't brought anything with him anyway.

She wondered if any of the en-suite bedrooms were empty so he could have a little bit of extra privacy in case he didn't want to be seen. She knew that personally she would have sold her soul for a bedroom and bathroom when she first arrived and especially after the nightmares drove her to the bathroom floor night after night.

Finally finding the room she was looking for on the second floor she opened the door and switched on the light. The room was one of the guest rooms but since she couldn't really see the mansion getting any visitors for a while she couldn't see any harm in putting him in here.

"So um, this is the bedroom," she gestured to the room, smiling at her own silliness at stating the obvious and glad when she got a little quirk of a lip from Warren.

"The bathroom is through here," she went over to the closed door and opened it, switching on that light as well.

"Um," she thought hard.

She had never been on the 'welcoming comity' before and wasn't entirely sure what she was supposed to do.

"I'll fetch you some towels and you can clean up if you like," she smiled, hunching her shoulder slightly and clapping her hands, her nerves betting the better of her.

Warren nodded his head glancing around the room.

She wondered what exactly he was expecting. A bunk bed in the cellar maybe?

"Ok then, I'll be right back,"

She left the room quickly.

_Man that was awkward. _

She tugged open the linen cupboard door and dragged out four towels and a couple of face clothes thinking it would last him a couple of days and save him any embarrassment with having to ask for anymore later on.

Walking back to the room she placed the towels on the bed and gave him another smile. Honestly if he didn't smile back at her soon she would start to think that it was something personnel.

"Right so I will leave you to get settled in. I umm," how was she supposed to say this without putting her foot in it and offending him?

"I noticed you didn't have a bag with you. So I'll ahh I'll have a look around and see if I can find you something to sleep in,"

"I don't want to be any trouble,"

"No trouble at all. Enjoy your shower. If you need anything my room is the one at the end of the corridor,"

She left the room and closed the door behind her with a soft click.

_Phew, thank goodness that was over. _

Now. To try and find some clothes.

But she had something else to do first.

**Hi everyone. **

**Yay. I like Warren. So let's make him and Rogue friends shall we. **

**So…yeah if you could let me know what you think as always that would be fabby dabby. **

**Keep safe everyone. **

**:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh the pain…the trauma to know that I own nothing. *sniff sniff***

**Chapter 12**

**Warren's Point of View**

Warren didn't know just how he had been expecting to be greeted and treated when he showed up at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters especially with everything that was going on at Alcatraz with the cure and then Magneto's threats. But he was pretty sure he hadn't expected a very pretty girl with a silver streak of hair running down the side of her face to come around the corner of the building and start talking to him.

He knew that he probably looked very strange with the slight hump back appearance that was caused by the snow white wings that sprouted from his upper back being folded beneath the 'borrowed' jacket.

He hadn't put a great deal of thought into what he was doing when he had leapt from the window of his father's building, hurting and angry - finding it hard to believe that his father would have forced the cure on him. He could still see the look if shock on his father's face when he had broken free from the restraints. So now, he was in a strange but welcoming environment with not even the shirt on his back since that had been left at the lab, and with a 'borrowed' jacket buttoned up as far as it would go to his that fact.

Professor Xavier had been welcoming and kind as he had explained his situation to the older man who had then welcomed him into his home.

He stood in the room that was now his for the time being and watched as the girl – Rogue – smiled nervously and left the room. He picked up the towels from the bed and headed for the bathroom, deciding to take her advice and clean up.

**Marie's Point of View**

Marie didn't go straight to the spare room that housed all wardrobes and chests of drawers with extra clothing. Instead she went along the hall and turned down a corridor and knocked on the door of the second bedroom along.

She knew that the person whose room it was was inside. If it wasn't for her sensing them she would have known because classes for the younger children had finished nearly an hour ago.

Finally the door slowly opened and she looked heartbroken at the man before her and launched straight into her reason for visiting him.

"Scott are you alright?"

Marie felt guilty that since Logan's return to the mansion and her own resurrection she hadn't been spending as much time with him as she had during the months that Logan had been traveling in Canada.

She was worried about him. He had become very quiet and withdrawn after all of the things that had happened with Jean and with her now joining Magneto's side. And now with Storm, Logan and soldiers going after them she was even more concerned with how he was dealing with it all. She was extremely thankful to the professor who had all but ordered the leader of the X-Men to stay behind and supervise the children who had not been sent home.

Scott's face was pale and stricken as he stood before he in slacks and a t-shirt. She stood for what seemed like an eternity and when she got no answer she threw her arms around his neck and held him tightly trying to force all of the love and affection she felt for him from herself and into him by shear will power.

His arms automatically closed around her and he held her just as tightly as she held him – if not tighter. She felt him take in a deep shuddering breath and she felt as if someone had put a vice around her heart.

"I'm sorry Scott. I'm so sorry," she whispered to him, careful to keep her face away from the bare skin on his cheek and neck.

She knew that there was nothing that she could do to ease his feeling of pain but she hoped that just being there was enough as he buried his head into her covered shoulder. The vice around her heart tightened to a painful level when she felt her shoulder grow damp. She just stood there holding him tightly and rubbing his back until he slowly pulled away from her his eyes shining with tears. He gave her a weak smile as she reached up and whipped some of the escaping tears from his face in a gesture tht she had been on the receiving end of many times from Logan.

"Sorry sweetie," he mumbled, not meeting her eyes.

"I understand Scott, you don't have to apologise," she smiled shakily as he took her hand from his face and squeezed it for a second before only holding it lightly in his.

"I just can't believe that all out time together…all those years…everything was a lie," he trailed off sadly.

Marie knew that this was the first time that he had actually spoken about Jean and her heart clenched once again.

"Oh Scott,"

She didn't know what else to say or do. She felt useless, helpless in comforting her friend. She could not make it better no matter what she said or did; it was something that he had to work through and process alone.

He sighed heavily before giving her hand one more tight squeeze and releasing it as he gave her a watery smile.

"Anyway, enough of my problems," he announced.

"The professor tells me that we have a new arrival,"

Marie knew that Jean's actions were taking a toll on him but she went along with it and followed his hint to change the subject.

She nodded her head.

"Yeah, I was just going to grab him some spare clothes, he didn't bring any with him," she told him.

"His names Warren, I think he's shy," she whispered as if Warren was hiding nearby and could hear her.

Scott chuckled and she was doing a little happy dance inside at getting him to smile – even if it was just a small one.

"Well you are kind of scary," he told her and she playfully swatted at his arm.

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the top of her hair covered head.

"Thank you sweetheart, now you had better go and take care of our visitor,"

She nodded her head.

"And don't worry about Logan. I'm sure he'll be fine," he added.

"Thanks Scott," Marie smiled, backing away from him and going back down the corridor hearing the soft click of Scott's door as he closed it.

She went to the room she needed and looked through the drawers finally needing to blink herself back to the here and now. She shut the drawer she was looking in and opened another grumbling to herself that she had never found out his size.

She finally found a baggy pair of pyjama bottoms with a draw string so she decided that it didn't matter if they were too big for him and found a t-shirt that would be too large but it would be there if he needed it. He could always come here later and find some better things to wear.

Realising that it had been nearly half an hour since she had left Warren she quickly found the guest room she had shown him to and knocked on the door. After receiving no answer she tried again before guessing that he was still in the shower and decided to let herself in and quickly and quietly leave the clothes on the bed.

She opened the door softly and walked in, her eyes on the pile of clothes in her hand and when she looked up she froze at what she saw - her mouth hanging open and her eyes staring.

There was an angel in Warren's room.

He was facing away from her, his wings out stretched a beautiful snowy white colour.

But this angel was wearing jeans and had water dripping from his hair as he began to attempt to rub his wings down with a towel - a scene all a bit too earthly for an angel.

And then he turned, his eyes becoming as wide as hers when he saw her standing just inside his room.

"I'm…I'm sorry, I knocked and thought you were still in the bathroom," she squeaked.

She couldn't take her eyes of his wings. They were beautiful.

"Well…I never knew there was an angel called Warren," she smiled, trying to break the tension that had settled over the room but unable to take her eyes from his wings for long.

Warren let out a breathy laugh at this and she managed to rip her eyes from his wings to look at his face. He looked a little uncomfortable but he did not feel angry or upset just a little embarrassed.

"I umm, I brought you some clothes, you can have a look for some proper clothes in the morning if you like," she held out the neatly folded garments and he took them, smiling faintly.

"So, you've seen mine. What's your story?" he asked, placing the clothes on the bed and straightening up to face her.

Marie cleared her throat and tore her eyes away again from the feathery wings. She wondered what they felt like. They looked soft. She bet that they were soft.

"Killer skin," she announced waving her gloved hands at him and wiggling her fingers.

It didn't quite get the horror and fright filled reaction that she had been expecting and she was shocked when his only reply was.

"Oh, tough deal huh,"

She decided then and there that she like this person.

"You have no idea," she chuckled dryly.

"Can you…can you actually fly?" she asked, wondering if that was too personal. Well, it didn't matter anyway, she had already asked.

He laughed heartily at this and spread out his wings that he had previously tucked in close to his back as they spoke.

"They're wings aren't they?" he answered with a question, as if it were obvious.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"A penguin has wings too but try throwing it out a plane and it won't get very far," she answered back smartly.

"Touche," he chuckled.

A slight awkward silence descended one again. And her discomfort at being separated from Logan for so long began to gnaw at her insides as soon as she stopped thinking and talking.

She needed to stay occupied she was going to go insane with all of the 'what ifs' again.

"Can I get you anything to eat Warren?"

She saw that he was dying to say yes to her question but something was holding him back.

And then it clicked. He didn't want to risk being seen.

"I'm getting something for myself you see. I was just going to bring it back to my room," she explained and she was glad that she had guessed right when he nodded his head.

"That would be great,"

"What would you like?" she asked, walking backwards towards the door.

"Anything I'm starving,"

**Hi guys. **

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**A/N and next chapter extract are at my blog/home page. **

:)


	13. Chapter 13

**And….I own nothing. **

**Chapter 13**

**Rogue's Point of View**

She paced the room, her mind bouncing from one thing to the other as she tried her best to listen to Warren. It was getting later and she was getting more worried with each second that clicked my on the clock.

She couldn't even use Phoenix to try and find him in case it sent her on another little outer body trip and there was always the chance that she wouldn't be left anonymous and Jean would identify her.

Could she risk that?

If it came to a fight they could possibly have the upper hand if none of the enemy knew of her power. But would she be able to match Jean in a fight?

"Rogue…Rogue,"

She came from her thoughts and stopped pacing to face the winged man perched on the bed.

"Hmmm," she answered her mind still miles away.

Relax, calm down Marie. He is fine. He has his healing ability.

Doubts that had been silenced for a short time as she got to know the new arrival once again flooded her. She felt sick. She had to stop this now. She didn't want to be the clingy kind of girl who didn't want to let the man in her life out of her sight. But then she guessed that Logan was just as bad – always keeping her close.

"Are you alright," Warren asked, standing from the bed.

She nodded her head but she continued to tie her hands into knots, her gloves wrinkled and screwed up on her hands.

"Just worried," he answered him finally when he threw her a look that screamed 'yeah right'.

"Ah yes, about the amazing Logan," he smiled.

She shook her head and laughed slightly.

She had returned to his room with a tray of food almost four hours ago. In the time that she had been away he had put on the baggy t-shirt she had brought along for him. It did not look comfortable at all with his wings scrunched up under the material.

She had quickly made her attachment to Logan known. Not wanting the winged man to read anything into her staying and talking with him after he had invited her to stay with him and eat.

The entire mansion had gone to bed for he night hours ago – though she had no doubt that the professor was probably still awake in his study waiting for the return of Storm and Logan just like she was.

She had been surprised by how easily they had fallen into conversation and Warren had her holding her sides with laughter more than once as he told her about his earlier attempts a flying and the few bizarre times when he had tripped over his wings.

But not even the constant flow of friendly conversation eased the worry for long and she had been pacing for more than two hours now. She had brought Sam through not long after she had got dinner, so that he didn't have to be left alone and the dog was sprawled out along the closed bathroom door exhausted from watching her pace the carpet.

**Warren's Point of View**

Warren watched as the girl paced his room like a caged tiger, constantly twisting her gloved hands and her forehead creased with a frown that he doubted she even knew was there.

He felt a surge of jealousy towards the unknown man who was making her this way and tried his best to push it down. She was a nice girl, warm and friendly. And he figured that this was a side of her personality that many didn't get to see, no doubt freaking out as soon as they found out about her skin. But then again she was the first person to treat him like a human being in years. Not even his father treated him like this.

Oh he knew that his father loved him, but not as the person he was. His father loved him as the imaginary son who would one day be without the disease that was his mutation that he had built up in his mind over the years.

He remembered being strapped to the table and watching the needle come closer to his arm - closer to taking away who he was. He still could not get over how his father would have forced him to take it. Was that why the table was there and he had been retrained? Had his father known that he would change his mind and he did not want to risk his son leaving the lab and still being a freak?

A morbid thought passed through his mind as he tried to imagine how his body would have got rid of his wings. Would they have just fallen off? Would they have gone back into his body somehow?

He gave himself a mental shake and continued to watch the girl pace. He couldn't remember anyone joking about his wings before. Oh they stared in awe and then avoided him like the plague but never spoken of them as she had.

When he had turned to see that she had quietly entered the room he had felt a wave of embarrassment flood over him as he waited for her to speak.

He had known she as shocked by what she saw, it was obvious by her huge eyes riveted to just behind his head but then she had looked him in the face and smiled.

"_I never knew there was an angel called Warren,"_

He had not expected her to say that and he had not been able to hold back the laugh of relief as the tension that had momentarily filled the room vanished at her words.

He had known she was stressed about something when she had brought back the food and the tension inside her just seemed to grow as the night wore on.

"Why don't you tell me about him?" he asked suddenly.

And her pacing stopped long enough for her to look at him, smile softly and take up walking again.

"What can I tell you?" she asked him and he shrugged his shoulders.

He didn't know anything about him other than his name was Logan and they were involved so anything would be better than nothing.

"What is his mutation?" he grabbed for the easiest question, guessing that since he lived at the mansion he was a mutant too.

"He is a feral,"

Hmm that's interesting.

He thought through everything that his father's research had discovered about the various classes of mutants. Feral mutants had heightened senses, hearing and smell especially. Stronger than you average person, they ran high on instincts and some but not all had a speedy healing rate.

He nodded his head as Rogue listed of all the point he already knew.

"He had claws. Claws made out of metal. His whole skeleton is reinforced with it,"

What?

Now that was different.

As far as he was aware mutations were founded in something biological. There was nothing biological about a metal skeleton. Unless there was something off with the iron in his body.

Obviously seeing the confusion on his face Rogue shook her head but continued her pacing.

"Oh no, the metal isn't anything to do with his mutation, he doesn't know how he got it. He can't remember anything further back than just over fifteen years ago. The professor says that he could be over a hundred though because of his healing,"

She sighed and came over to the bed, perching on the edge of the mattress.

"Rogue, I'm sure he will be fine," he tried to reassure her.

"Of course he will," she told him, as if he was the one doubting the return of Logan.

He stood and stretched, his wings unfolding ever so slightly and straining against the material of the shirt. He hated it when he had to scrunch his wings up like this. He had clothes at home that had cuts down the back of the so they could make room for his wings and then they Velcroed shut at the waist.

He guessed that he should be grateful that the shirt was two or three sizes too big or he wouldn't be able to feel then by now.

"Are your wings alright?"

The question surprised him as Rogue gestured to his back.

"That doesn't seem very comfortable,"

She was right. It was anything but comfortable.

"Its fine," he lied and she glared at him.

"Besides," he amended quickly.

"The only way to avoid it is to have holes in the back, I can make do a little longer,"

She bounce from the bed and grabbed his hand in her gloved one, dragging him from the room with a 'come on'.

"Where are we going?" he hissed, careful not to wake anyone up.

She stayed quiet until she opened the door to a room and turned on the light.

"This is where the spare clothes are kept. So you pick out what is your size and I'll meet you back in your room,"

And with that she was gone.

Not wanting to argue with her he did as he was told and opened the drawers, returning to his room with a few shirts, a pair of jeans and what looked like a track suit jacket.

Rogue was sitting on his bed brandishing a set of scissors and what looked like a bit of chalk.

He quirked an eyebrow at her and remained standing at the door, holding the clothes to his chest as if they would protect him from whatever dastardly plan she had concocted.

"Really, Warren," she sighed, standing up and yanking him into the room.

"I'm not going to eat you, you know," she laughed letting go of him and taking the clothes.

"What are you going to do then?"

"I'm going to make some holes for your wings, that is what," she announced, with a smile bright enough to light up the whole building.

Judging it better not to argue he nodded his head.

"Now can your wings be folded into themselves? she asked, working her way through each of the shirts. Lifting them, holding them out and then putting them back down.

He pointed to his back where his wings were folded beneath his shirt his posture saying 'Duh'.

She glowered at him, narrowing her eyes and starring.

"Not like that! I mean can they fold in the way if you squeezed them through something?" she sounded annoyed and he couldn't help but chuckle. She was funny when she was angry.

He shrugged his shoulders. He guessed that they could. They were pretty flexible.

"So if I cut slits in these, would we be able to slide them over your wings and put them on that way? They button up the front so it should be easy after that,"

"I suppose so…"

"Right then," she passed him one of the shirts.

"Go and put this on,"

He went into the bathroom and quickly slipped on the shirt, all the while wondering how the cut would be big enough to fit his wings – even at a tight squeeze – but not so big as to look ridiculous.

**Marie's Point of View**

Marie sat back on the bed with a sigh and began to swing her foot as she waited for Warren to come from the bathroom. To be honest she actually had no idea what she was doing but the nervous energy filling her as reaching breaking point and she was desperate to keep busy.

She glanced at the clock.

01:20.

It was actually strange having a clock in the room since her room had been without one since both she and Logan had started to stay together - the ticking of a regular clock riving both of them mad and the slight hum from an electric one irritating Logan. Marie had not yet been able to pick up on the humming noise but then her advanced senses weren't quite so in-tune as Logan's where.

She was going to lose her mind if he didn't come home soon.

The bathroom door clicked and swung open, revealing a shirt clad Warren, the bulge of his wings more pronounced in the form fitting clothing.

She stood quickly gestured for him to turn around, she would have to mark the material and then have him take it off and cut it then. She couldn't rick missing the fabric and hitting a feather – clipping him.

"Right,"

Turning back to the bed she looked at the chalk she had brought from one of the rooms. It was a bluey colour and very dusty so she hoped it would show up on the slightly paler material. She snatched it up and turned back to Warren when something slammed against her legs.

"No Sam, don't, SAMMY," the last word came out as a screech as time seemed to slow down.

The suddenly energetic dog shot between their legs circling them, causing Marie to step back and get her legs tangled in the abandoned and unnoticed towels on the floor. Reflexively she grabbed for anything that would keep her standing.

The anything just happened to be Warrens who had turned to face her during the commotion.

They both fell to the floor in a tangle as the dog bolted to the door and out of it.

Rogue lay there, her body tensed and her eyes screwed shut, hoping that she wasn't going to be sprouting wings anytime soon.

Then she heard it.

The metallic slide of claws.

She opened her eyes and the first thing that she saw was Warren hovering above her, his hands on either side of her face and his legs tangled with hers as he held the bulk of his body from her.

In other words. She was in a very compromising position.

And then she turned.

"Welcome home sugar,"

**Hey guys. A/N on blog. **


	14. Chapter 14

**I still own nothing :(**

**Chapter 14**

**Logan's Point of View**

Logan stretched, and let out a satisfied groan as his back popped. They would be back at the mansion in half an hour and he would be home with Marie.

This was one of the longest amounts of time that he had been away from her and his senses were on edge.

He and Storm had been there as 'support' for the marines – to show that they were actually the good guys in this. They (Storm and Logan) had known that something was going to happen or fall through after what Marie had 'overheard' but they had not been sure of what exactly. And when the satellites had picked up a full camp they had thought that maybe the grand plan would work. Then again maybe not.

The camp had been full alright. Of one person.

He sighed and sat back down in the co-pilot seat after getting the 'glare' from Storm – she was a stickler for protocol it would seem and hated people wandering around the plane while she was flying. Logan of course just ignored the look until he felt like paying attention to them and sitting down like a good little Wolverine.

According to the million and one flashing lights and dials around Storm they were very near to the mansion and Logan couldn't wait to get back.

**30 minutes later**

Why did he have to be here?

Storm was covering all of the points just fine, he hadn't said a word since he had arrived other than a growl or a grunt.

He stood in the professor's office every nerve in his body screaming out to be upstairs with his girl. But he would have to be patient a little while longer it seemed as 'they' filled Xavier in on the things he probably already knew about.

Maybe this just made them feel like they were 'proper' superhero or something to have mission de-briefings. He inwardly shrugged. He didn't care why they did this. But why couldn't they leave him out of it.

Finally they reached the end of Storms explanation and Logan immediately began to make his way to the door which admittedly wasn't very far away since he had been leaning against the wall beside it for the past ten minutes.

"One more thing, Logan,"

So close and yet so far.

He turned, not even attempting to hide his fraying temper.

_This had better be good. _

"We have a new arrival," the professor told them, glancing between Storm and Logan like this was some grand amazing, stop-the-world-from-spinning kind of news.

"A new student, professor?" Storm asked, visibly perking up at the idea.

Logan rolled his eyes at the women's reaction.

_Witch needs a hobby._

_What does this have to do with me!_

"Rogue found him outside earlier today," the professor continued, now focusing on him.

This caught his attention.

"Marie!"

"Yes, so she has been helping him settle in,"

Yip, that was his Marie alright, helpful to a fault. She had even made friends with the psycho mutant in her head. How much more friendlier could you get.

"Thanks for the info Wheels,"

Logan opened the door and sprinted up the stairs leaving behind a fuming Storm and silently amused Xavier.

A growl was torn from his throat as his claws sprung from his arms an through his knuckles his anger eclipsing the slight pain they caused.

His body jerked forwards, more than ready to impale the kid currently keeping his Marie pinned to the floor.

And then she turned her head and smiled at him, welcoming him home.

"Bub. Move. Now!" he snarled stepping further into the room, ignoring the excited dog circling his legs.

"Warren, get off me now before Logan disembowels you please," she hissed at the boy who visibly gulped as he quickly scrambled from on top of her and stood up.

"This is Logan?" he gulped.

Marie nodded and grinned as she slowly stood up.

"_The _Logan?"

She nodded her head again and Logan felt a streak of male satisfaction and pride as the boys complexion became a shade or two paler…or was it greener.

Marie turned her gaze to him and smiled cheekily as she came towards him. He quickly retracted his claws, not wanting to risk hurting her with the unforgiving adamantium blades.

"Do I want to know what was going on?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her and drawing her easily into his side where she leaned against him.

"It was an accident. Sammy got a little excited and well…we fell over,"

She was blushing to the tips of her ears in that way that Logan couldn't help but find cute. She should know that he knew that nothing had been going on. His sense of smell would have warned him of that before he reached the bedroom door.

"So what's your superhero name then kid? Wings?" he looked towards the boy who was beginning to regain some of his colour.

The mutation around here just kept getting stranger and stranger.

Marie sighed and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Really Logan, we need to work on that imagination of yours. 'Wings' and 'Wheels'. Really," she sighed, while giggling against his shoulder.

"This is Warren," she introduced, "And he is an angel,"

The kid – Warren – finally seemed to pick up the courage to come closer and he held out his hand. Logan stared at it for a few seconds before accepting the younger man's hand and shaking it.

"Logan," he grumbled, like the kid didn't already know who he was.

"Nice to meet you," the kid gulped again but was doing a good job of hiding his obvious nervousness.

Logan just stared at the boy and watched as he began to fidget on the spot but stopped when he felt an elbow press into his ribs.

"Yeah, same here kid," and he began to back out of the room, dragging Marie next to him.

"Oh, night Warren, I'll see you at breakfast,"

The door swung shut behind them and he continued to pull her along to their room. He wouldn't admit it but the scent of the boy stuck to her clothed was sending the animal side of him into overdrive.

"Logan, did you have to scare the life out of him like that?" Marie giggled as he shut their door firmly and immediately came into his arm, hugging him tightly.

"He was nervous enough when I found him outside," her face became serious with a little frown between her eyes but her eyes were twinkling with suppressed laughter.

"Hey, I didn't kill him, darlin'," he pointed out like it excused all other actions.

She giggled out right at that and leaned her forehead against his chest.

"Yeah I suppose you deserve extra brownie points for that one sugar," she smiled impishly at him.

He growled low in his throat and held her closer and tighter, feeling her breath quickly against his chest.

"Brownie points?"

"Uhhh boy scout points then," she giggled as he squeezed her sides making her squirm in his arms and laugh out loud – though she was obviously trying to be quiet and not wake anyone up.

He stopped squeezing her sides and brought her back against his chest, her arms immediately hooking around his neck.

He growled softly next to her ear and she prepared herself to block her powers.

"I don't know about brownie or boy scout points, baby. But I will settle for something else," he breathed, trailing his nose along her jaw.

"And what would that be," she whispered.

He smiled against her skin and lifted his head to look at her, only to bring it back down and press his lips to hers.

**A/N on blog. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I still own nothing :(**

**Chapter 15**

**With Xavier**

Xavier pinched the top of his nose - his office once again empty, Logan to see Rogue and Storm to go to bed - he was feeling old tonight.

Just what was Erik planning?

Hank was keeping a close eyes on the island and the boy and for that the professor was grateful as he had no doubt that whatever Erik had in mind it was going to involve the child.

**With Logan and Marie**

Logan sat on the edge of the bed and drew Marie close to him, burying his head in the soft fabric covering her stomach; her arms immediately came to rest on his shoulders. He had pulled sullenly away from her as he began to feel the tell-tale tingle that was her mutation coming to life.

He would have happily continued the kiss but he knew how it made her feel when she saw what her mutation did so he had pulled away.

"How did the mission go?" she asked softly, her fingers idly combing through his hair.

He shrugged his shoulders, raised his head and quickly grasped her gloved hands toppling her into his lap. She giggled as she landed against him and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"The lot had cleared out, all of them. The satellite showed a full camp but it was just one mutant and his 'gift'. It was a waste of time Marie,"

Ok, so maybe – just maybe – he was whining. But it had been a waste of time. Had they came back with Magneto in plastic cuffs? No! Well then, that was a waste of time in Logan's books.

Logan rubbed a hand over his face and tugged Marie so that she was sitting more securely across his lap while scooting back on the mattress and resting his back against the headboard. Marie immediately cuddled further into his chest resting her head over his heart.

"The professor helped me build my mental shield this morning," Marie finally broke the silence that has fallen between them.

"That's good darlin'."he stroked her hip gently, soaking in her presence.

"Was it hard?"

"Not as hard as I thought it would be. The professor told me to imagine brick and put it around my mind to keep people out," she sighed sleepily.

"Brick doesn't seem very strong to me,"

"I didn't think so either," her voice suddenly lost the sleepiness. "That's why I made it out of adamantium. The professor was very impressed,"

Logan chuckled and she could feel the sound right through her body where she was pressed against his chest.

"I bet he was,"

She felt him plant a kiss just on the top of her head again and smiled happily as silence fell between them again and sleep gradually claimed them both.

**The next day**

They had gone for a midmorning/afternoon nap after having a less that restful night. Having been with the soldiers had set of a collection of nightmares with men in uniform clinking glasses of champagne for Logan.

Marie hadn't been able to fall asleep yet. Her mind was buzzing and she felt as though something was going to happen. She missed not being able to speak with Erik, Phoenix and Logan in her mind but she had spoken with the professor and he thought that it would be best if her mental silence continued just for a little while longer. Just until whatever was happening with Jean blew over.

She was glad that even though her mind wasn't co-operating her body was and she was feeling relaxed and more than happy to lie in the sleeping Logan's arms with her eyes closed. She stretched a little and snuggled closer into his grasp, wrapping the arm that she wasn't laying on around his stomach.

After the late night and then the nightmares they hadn't fallen asleep until about seven in the morning only to be woken an hour or so later by the children heading noisily to breakfast. They had both gotten up and joined the crowd only to give up on their attempts to be people friendly and return to their room just before lunch.

At least they didn't have to worry about the professor waking them up before the crack of dawn and sending Logan of on a mission like the previous morning.

"Logan! Rogue!"

Then again…

She yawned suddenly wishing she had taken advantage of the situation and taken a nap and then sniffled a giggle as Logan curled his body around her as though she was his own personal teddy bear and mumbled something far from complementary about the professor and his um, origins.

"Yes professor," she answered holding in her laughter as she tried to pry herself from Logan's arms and he just continued to ignore her efforts and nuzzle her hair.

But what the professor had to say suddenly brought both of them to earth like a slap to the face as a coldness spread through her body.

"Magneto has made a move. You both need to get ready,"

Logan quickly released her and they both shot from the bed exchanging a look before heading to the lower floors of the mansion. Marie could feel Logan's gaze on her as they rushed down the stairs and she knew that he was wanting to say something to her but whatever it was he had to keep in when the rest of the 'team' came rushing from their rooms and joining them. She was shocked for a second or too when Dr McCoy seemed to appear out of nowhere and joined them.

They were all silent as they went to the respective rooms to change, slipping easily and silently into their uniforms.

Storm no doubt sensing the nerves of her young companions smiled at them before hugging each of them individually, nodding her head and leaving the room.

Marie smiled at her friends and received the very same brave smile back from both Kitty and Jubilee.

"We will be fine guys," she told them firmly.

"We are the good guys remember," she added when they continued to look at her, their faces pale.

They finally seemed to snap out of their dazes and nodded their heads.

"I just…never thought I would have to do anything like this…" Kitty trailed of nervously while Jubille nodded in agreement.

"We will be fine," Marie repeated injecting as much conviction into her voice as she could.

They silently left the changing room and they waited in the hall for the men to appear. She leaned against the wall and took in a deep breath. Marie knew that she may well have be lying to them but they needed it right now.

She heard their footsteps coming close and the hum of voices and then Bobby's voice loud and clear.

"There are only nine of us Logan,"

Good for you Bobby, you can count, she thought dryly at her friends comments. Stating facts like that wasn't going to miraculously change them for the better. She wanted to roll her eyes but decided that it probably wasn't the best of things to do under the circumstances. Wasn't exactly the kind of thing to encourage team 'moral'.

She knew that her nerves where getting to her and causing her to be more than a little edgy so she kept her words bottled up inside as she stood back and leaned against the wall, waiting to see just what Logan would say to reassure them.

Scott and Storm continued to walk towards jet obviously thinking that Logan could handle it. Or wanting to get the jet warmed up. One or the other.

"Yeah, yeah there is only nine of us. We are outnumbered,"

_Outnumbered doesn't even cover it!_ She thought remembering her little mental trip to the camp. This was the kind of thing that went down in the history books as suicide missions. The kind of thing that made them all heroes - dead heroes but heroes none the less.

"But I don't plan on sitting back while one person destroys everything that the professor has worked to build,"

"We might not make it back,"

That's my man, always state the positives. Just go and completely destroy what I told Jubes and Kitty. Why not!

"But I am not going out without a fight,"

She didn't know if it was his words that shocked them into moving towards the jet or the fact that he had never strung so many together while speaking to them before. But it didn't matter because whatever it was it seemed to work. And they all turned to walk through the doors that Scott and Storm had vanished through a minute or so ago.

She chuckled and launched herself from where she had been leaning, arms crossed against the wall.

He quirked an eyebrow at her as she walked towards him, the rest of the team making their way to the jet.

"What?"

She smiled softly at him and cupped the side of his face.

"Do try to tell them the truth won't you sugar," she giggled.

"Would you rather I told them a nice lie, filled with fairies and unicorns?"

"No," she leaned up on her toes and planted a fleeting kiss on his lips before pulling away and heading to join her friends in the jet.

She gasped when she felt Logan grab her wrist and spin her back to face him and into his arms. She felt his lips being pressed firmly to her forehead and then he took her hand and led her to the jet.

**Later**

If this were a movie she supposed that dramatic, hero music would be playing right now but it wasn't. So all that could be heard over the humming of the engine was everyone's breathing and other than that – silence.

Doubt flooded her mind. How were they going to do this? There were nine of them against Magneto's army. Nine of them and a group of no doubt frightened soldiers. Very frightened soldiers.

She breathed in heavily and let it out slowly. Now was not the time to start panicking. She didn't have three other mutants in her head for nothing.

Three or more mutants that she had now decided was a very good time to start talking to again.

"There it is,"

Scott's announcement sent them all dashing to the windows of the jet.

They all looked out of the window and down at the shining street lights. Mouths open in shock. The bridge no longer stood straight across the river but now stood at an unnatural angle as it connected the mainland to the island housing the Worthington Laboratories. A connection to any reinforcements that Magneto needed.

"This is so not good," Marie mumbled from where she was standing behind Logan's chair, her hands resting on his shoulders. Both as a reassurance to her and him.

"Oh my stars and garters,"

Marie allowed a hysterical giggle to escape her lips at the big blue doctor's words before she rapidly pulled herself together and tried to turn her nerves to iron. Apparently she was the only one that found his comments remotely funny.

Innocent people were relying on them to stop this. To stop Magneto. To stop the madness. Innocent humans as well as mutants - men, women and children all who had not choice in whether they were born with the x-gene or not. He had to be stopped. And he was going to be stopped, Jean or no Jean.

_You guys ready to party?_ She asked her mental passengers with far more bravado than she felt but glad that she had decided to unlock them from her mind. The professor could always yell at her later.

Storm landed the jet easily on the roof and she felt the recognition of Magneto and Jean as the jet shimmered back into sight.

She realised something else at that moment too and she quickly cut of her mind from the invading presence of Jean Grey. The adamantium shield covering her mind and growing like a layer of thick frost and hardening by the second.

Jean didn't know about the accidental touch and the powers that Marie had absorbed. How couldn't she have thought about this before...?

She didn't have any more time to think about what she would do with this knowledge as they all leaped from the jet and none of them even paying attention to the distance to the ground. Storm was the first raising herself from the roof and sending lightning bolts at the approaching mob - separating them from the now defenceless soldiers.

Kitty had her arms wrapped around Bobby and now that she once again had access to Phoenix she felt the dip in her friend's stomach as Kitty propelled them both from the roof for them to vanish into the ground and raise again, Bobby standing stock still and scared silly.

"Don't ever do that again," her petrified friend rushed out, breathing deeply his face a horrible pasty white colour.

Beast leapt easily from the roof as did Pete, both of them landing with a thump and spray of gravel on the hard ground.

As Logan slid down the side of the building in a shower of sparks she quickly helped Scott and Jubilee, floating them both quickly and safely to the ground below.

She was aware of everything as Phoenix flared within her more strongly after the small channelling of her powers. The pounding hearts of the soldiers...she knew their names, the names of their girlfriends, wives, children, parents, and pets. The hearts of the mutants at the other side and the poison that Magneto had spread making their anger and fear at the cure grow until he manipulated it and twisted it so he could use them in his war.

She shook her head. She needed to concentrate she couldn't allow herself to get emotional despite the riot of information filling her mind.

She leapt easily from the roof of the building, relishing for the slightest of seconds the feeling of flying before she quickly channelled Erik and bent the magnetic field of the building, surrounding herself in a cocoon as she floated easily to the ground.

She glanced back at the cowering soldiers and couldn't resist winking at a young man who was staring in wide eyed amazement at the X-men.

James was his name and he was supposed to be visiting his grandparents in three days' time, and she was going to make sure that he got there.

They formed a line quickly Marie taking her place automatically beside Logan, putting themselves between the mutants and the human soldiers. The soldiers behind wouldn't stand a chance against the variety of powers heading towards them.

"Hold this line," Logan yelled glancing to either side.

He looked at her hard, his eyes screaming at her 'stay safe'. She nodded her head slowly at him willing him to do the same thing.

They all stood, breathing heavily, and waiting - neither side moving. She knew that they were outnumbered but she remained calm and focused as they all faced the crowd of mutants – their own kind.

"Traitors to their own cause," she could feel Magneto's disgust at their actions and yet a glimmer of respect for them that was quickly snuffed out by his anger and hatred for the humans behind them.

"_I have turned into a monster," _Erik mourned within her and she knew there was nothing she could say to comfort him. He was watching himself become what he had feared.

She could see him, standing behind his 'pawns' as he called them, watching the battle he had others fight for him, Jean standing by his side proud and so sure of herself.

"Finish them!"

The cry from Magneto came as no surprise but the animalistic roar from Dr McCoy was more than enough to shock her.

She braced herself as the tide of mutant ran towards them.

And then all hell broke loose.

She lost track of her friends and family as she concentrated solely on the enemy. Her anger rising as she sensed Jean's amusement at the battle playing out before her. Could she turn into Jean? Could she become so sure of herself and her powers that everyone else became insects to be swatted and brushed aside?

She easily dug up Bobby's power, freezing three mutants where they stood before sending some kind of metal rod at another two approaching her sending them flying backwards to hit the ground hard, each with more than one broken rib.

It didn't seem to matter how many she stopped more seemed to replace them. She could see sparks and red beams from the corner of her eye and knew that Jubilee and Scott were both alright.

But for how long?

**Hi guys. A/N on blog. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I own nothing – still :(**

**Chapter 16**

**Logan's Point of View**

Logan swept his claws at the enemy, not caring if he killed or injured. He swiped his claws at the mutants aiming for anything - arms, hands, necks and chests – whether just nicking or slicing he didn't know, neither did he pay them any more attention if they went down after the first blow.

He had known that they would be out numbered. But this was ridiculous – especially with the countless soldiers who could do nothing thanks to the wave destroying their weapons.

He was keeping tabs on everyone. McCoy was nearby using his bulk and strength to his advantage. Kitty was also close, counting more on her reflexes and gift to survive than brute force.

A loud crash came from the building and he scanned the wall quickly, just giving it enough attention to see a gaping hole in the side of it.

"He's going after the boy," McCoy shouted over the roar of the fight.

Great, he thought dryly as he ducked a fist and sent his own adamantium enforced one into his opponent's stomach.

"Not is I get there first," Kitty yelled, taking off before she heard Logan cry her name.

Logan's mind told him that this was what they had all trained for and yet another part of his mind was cursing every aspect of Chares Xavier's parentage, life and childhood for involving kids in a battle that was for adults. These kids should have been at home like the countless other snotty, acne covered teens that filed the world, glued to their computers and TVs. Instead they were fighting to protect people that didn't even like them.

He took out his rage towards the old man on the next brother hood member that came running towards him.

He swiped for their arms, only to be shocked as the limbs fell to the ground and he sprouted new ones within second.

Mutations are getting weirder, he thought as he tried again only to receive a fist to the jaw for his trouble.

He faced them and squinting slightly Logan weighed up his options. The idiot raised his hands and waved towards him.

"Come on!" he invited.

Logan shrugged before aiming a firm kick between his opponent's legs.

Logan watched in satisfaction as he clutched the damaged area and fell to the ground, moaning in obvious pain.

"Grow those back," he smirked, unable to stop himself before turning and preparing himself for the next attacker.

He scanned the battle ground before another mutant had the chance to attack him and his eyes immediately homed in on Marie. She was fighting with her fists and legs in hand to hand combat while throwing anything metal towards the mutants fighting Scott and Jubilee and freezing a few before they could even reach her.

**Marie's Point of View**

Marie swung and ducked and weaved. Reaching out with her borrowed senses to know when someone was coming at her from behind, or when Jubilee and Scott were outnumbered. She held back from using Phoenix to the full, not wanting to give Jean or Magneto any clues. Both of them were far too sure in themselves that as long as she didn't do anything major with Phoenix they wouldn't notice her… Hopefully.

"Let's end this," the icy words cut through her as they drifted to her from Magneto.

_I don't think that is a very good thing, _she thought blocking a swing to her face as she kicked at her opponents legs knocking them to the ground with a thud.

"_I agree with your assessment child," _Erik chimed just as a flaming car flew over her head, landing not too far away in a heap of crushed metal and burning petrol - crushing a brotherhood member beneath the wreckage.

_Great, he doesn't even care who he hits anymore!_

She began to run towards the building and the rest of the team who were heading the same way as her - too panicked to take Erik to task about breaking the mental silence. But then if there was ever a time to break it, this would be a good time she supposed.

Someone grabbed her gloved hand and she found herself being swung behind something as a car crashed into the very place she had been standing.

She closed her eyes tightly as her back was pressed into their shelter and a large body moulded itself to the front of hers, covering her from the spray of gravel, flames and metal that came from the vehicles landing place, her senses were filled with Logan.

She opened her eyes slowly and glanced up as he pulled away from her, squeezing her waist before releasing her and they took off running again.

She could hear nothing but cries and explosions behind her.

They finally reached the wall of metal and bricks that the rest of the team were hiding behind while the soldiers took refuge in the building.

_Now what? _She asked her mental passengers, seeing no point in staying silent now.

"_I don't know the run and hide option seems to be working…"_

_Very funny Erik. _

"_If he ever lets you get into this sort of thing again I am going to gut him myself," _Logan grumbled.

Ah so that was why he hadn't jumped into the conversation at her invitation.

_It wasn't his decision Logan, it was mine. If he had not let me come I would never forgive him, _she added firmly, not wanting anyone blaming Logan for anything – even if it was himself.

She quickly pulled herself from her mind and swung her gaze to Storm and Logan who were swapping glances and then looking down at the ground. She followed their gaze and it landed on several syringes from one of the cure guns.

There gaze then went to Magneto and then back to the cure.

_Well that seems like a good idea._

So the plan was quickly made and executed quicker.

Marie shivered as Storm called a bank of fog to the battle field, the cloud sitting low to the ground and acting as cover. She could hear the one on one fight that was going on between Bobby and John and she could feel John's sick enjoyment at the thought of beating Bobby – but she knew he was destined for a fall, Magneto had fed his ego far too much that he did not see his own limitations and faults. He had not learned the discipline that they had through their time at the mansion.

She cringed as she watched Peter's skin turn metallic and Logan shot her a wink before he was picked up and thrown towards Magneto, claws out. She fought the impulse to nullify Magneto's power over Logan but surprise was what was needed so she just winced as she watched Logan through the fog as he hit the gravel and came to a skidding halt at Magneto's feet.

"Don't you ever learn," he mocked and Marie had never wanted to hit someone so much in her life.

She could just imagine the grim on Logan's face as he craned his neck and looked up at Magneto.

"Yes actually, I do," he answered smartly.

A rumbling growl sent shivers through Marie as Beast jumped from his hiding place on the roof of the building and landed behind Magneto. Grasping his shoulder he plunged the cure into the older mutants chest before Magneto knew what had hit him.

The team stepped out from their various vantage points and Marie walked to stand beside the now upright Logan as Magneto fell to the ground gasping for air.

Hank dropped the syringes, throwing them from him as if they carried the plague.

She watched, fascinated nearly as all of the colour drained from Magneto's face and horror dawned. As he realised what he now was.

_I'm so sorry Erik,_ she wept in her mind. No one deserved to have something forced into their body.

_He knew what to expect child_. Erik's voice still sounded sad despite the comforting words and she could not get rid of the hovering guilt as Magneto attempted to crawl away from them.

The air turned frigid and despite the roar coming from the flames and the smashing of bricks and metal the menacing cackle still managed to fill the air and echo over all other sound.

Magneto stopped his attempt a getting away and his head turned in the same direction as everyone else's. Marie's senses flared.

Jean!

The red head smiled demonically from her vantage point, her gaze running coldly over the hell Magneto had caused.

"Your plan hasn't worked, old man," dark humour dripped from her words and Marie's gaze darted to the still stricken face of Magneto who was still lying on the ground, his eyes filled with despair and something as near to fear as she had ever seen where he was concerned.

"But mine will," the words came out dangerously soft and Marie was sure that she, Beast and Logan were the only ones who had heard her.

A loud crack filled the air and the air whooshed towards her only to be pushed back again with a loud boom, breaking the remaining windows and sending everyone cowering to cover their heads from the rain of glass. Marie found herself being covered by Logan, despite her healing mutation he still needed to keep her safe. Next the bricks began to fly from the building that had once been Worthington labs and as soon as they came away from the main structure Marie watched as they disintegrated - melting into nothing.

Marie's blood ran cold. She had a feeling that the women wasn't going to be picky in discerning between people and building and her thoughts were proved correct as a hand full of soldiers were swept from the ground just as Dr McCoy yelled for them to get out of the building. She felt sick as she watched them vanish.

Phoenix flared within her and she concentrated hard on something she never dreamed she would have to do – rebuilding the vanished soldiers and moving them to a safe destination.

She glanced at Logan and pushed her voice into his mind.

"_That's my cue, sugar,"_

She felt the shock that hit his mind but she didn't linger long enough for him to respond.

She shot into the air, pushing all else to the side as she let Phoenix consume her.

**Logan's Point of View**

When asked about it later Logan would only be able to describe what he saw as some kind of bizarre puppet trick with Jean as the demented puppeteer pulling the strings to entertain her own twisted mind.

Soldiers floated from the ground, weightless despite their gear to hang suspended on nothing, to then vanish, breaking apart into dust. But then, just as quickly as they had vanished they would reappear again, whole and healthy, ready to run again after a few seconds of getting over the shock and then they would vanish again.

He scanned the air and quickly found Marie, a haze of crackling energy surrounding her as she hung high in the air her arms held wide and her hair whipping about her face.

"_Logan, stop starring and get moving already,"_ he heard her in his head, tired and annoyed

The match between Marie and Jean continued, although Marie seemed to have been able to figure out how to send the soldiers from being bits of dust straight to safety. He also noticed one or two individuals vanish between times and he could see the strain on Marie's face and he couldn't tell if she was trembling or if it was the shimmer of the dancing energy around her.

Whatever it was he knew it was taking a toll on her. She had never had to use her powers like this before.

His body tensed and his claws shot out his arms as he watched a barrage of malformed metal and concrete fly towards Marie from several sides. Fear shot through his veins as Marie's concentration faltered, the energy surrounding her wavering as she was thrown from the air, landing hard on the ground.

He shot forward but found himself rooted to the spot before he could get any near than two hundred yards. A harsh laugh filled the air.

"Oh I never would have seen this in a thousand years," Jeans voice cut through the roar of the fires and the screaming and shouting of the X-men and soldiers as they ran back towards the broken bridge.

He tried to turn his head but he couldn't. It was as though Magneto was playing at Logan puppet again but that was out of the question considering that Magneto was now very much human. Jean finally appeared in front of him, smiling madly.

"The two outcasts together and lasting so long too…" she paced backwards and forwards in front of him as though they were having a perfectly reasonable conversation.

She stopped her pacing, stopping right before him – blocking his view of Marie. He was sure she was still breathing but she still hadn't moved. Her healing should have started by now.

"I never saw you as the kind to be satisfied with not being able to touch Wolverine," she purred his name and ran a finger down the side of his face. The feeling of skin on his was strange and unwanted after being used to Marie's gloves for so long.

He growled low in his throat and fought against her hold on him wanting to do nothing more than drive his claws through her and see how much she enjoyed pain when she was on the receiving end of it.

And then, just like that, she was gone and his gaze flew to Marie who was staggering to her feet. His feet remained glued to the ground but at least he was regaining some movement.

"Hands of Jean," she snarled and a crazy laugh once again came from Jean's mouth.

And, well, he couldn't really help it if his animal side felt a bit of a thrill at Marie's possessiveness now could he.

"Oooo the little girl has grown up I see," Jean sauntered back over to him with mock fright.

He just caught her flexing an arm out of the corner of his eye before what seemed like half a building went flying towards Marie she managed to stop some of it from hitting her but his heart stopped in his chest as she was hit in the stomach and head by some of the debris.

She fell to the ground, holding herself up shakily by her arms. She fixed Jean with a gaze that would have stricken fear into the hearts of anyone that knew her.

Her gaze shifted to him as she tried to tell him something – be ready - only to be blocked after a second as Jean moved in between them again.

He waited, bracing himself.

And then it happened, he felt whatever force Jean was using to hold him still weaken and he took the opportunity offered him.

He lurched forward with all the weight of his adamantium skeleton behind his blow. Feeling no guilt as his claws shredded the leather suit she was wearing and punctured soft skin.

The roaring stopped. All of the spinning bricks and parts of buildings stopped, held suspended for a fraction of a second before falling to the ground in multiple clouds of dust and stones.

Silence now filled the air, without even the noise of the soldiers as Jean's gaze shot to him and her eyes held a glint of hatred and shock. He pushed his claws deeper and she jerked. But it was too late for anything. She tried to speak but no word came out, only the slightest drops of blood running from the corner of her wide open mouth and then her eyes went dull as though someone had clicked a switch within her. Her body slumped forward - a dead weight only being held upright by his claws - her mouth gaping in shock like a fish suddenly finding itself in the middle of the Sahara.

He pulled away, his claws easily sliding free and then returning to their resting place deep within his arms. He scowled in contempt; he crinkled his nose slightly at the burning scent of her blood. There was one life he did not mind having on his conscience. She would have destroyed them all.

He didn't cast one more glance at the now lifeless body of Jean Grey as it collapsed to the ground, now lacking the support of the adamantium blades.

He stepped over her, running to Marie who was in the very same position as the dead women.

He fell beside her. His mind telling him that she would be fine. His healing would fix anything. While his heart tore itself to shreds at the sight of her still, breathless body.

He lifted her upper body, cradling her to his chest, her head rolling against his shoulder.

"Marie, baby," he whimpered, his nose buried in her now loose hair and nuzzling her.

He pulled away, just enough to look at her face.

He shook her gently.

"Marie, you open your eyes right now!" He ordered gruffly, his panic rising to the surface.

He could smell and hear the other coming up behind him but he paid them no attention focusing intently on the girl cradled in his arms.

Finally after what seemed like a hundred year she took in a gasp of air, her body shuddered as she began to cough.

He held her firmly so she didn't fall to the ground.

The coughing finally stopped and she faced him slowly.

"Logan?" She wheezed, still trying to catch her breath.

He didn't say anything but pressed her firmly to his leather clad chest, her arms immediately rapping around him and holding tight.

"It's over?" She asked into his chest, the question coming out as a soft sigh.

"Yes baby, it's over. It's all over,"

**A/N at blog :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sadly I still own nothing. I am always open to very expensive gifts though :)**

**Chapter 17**

Marie sat alone in the quiet library of the Mansion. She needed time to think.

Was it only yesterday that they had all returned dirty, and worn from Alcatraz…from battle.

They had lost no-one and only had minor injuries. Scott had a broken wrist and a bad cut to his leg that went from behind his left knee to his ankle. Jubilee had taken a bad crack to the head and Kitty had somehow pulled muscles in both her shoulders and arms as though she had yanked really hard at something. She would have to ask her about that later.

But they had all returned. All of them who had left that day had returned. Unlike Magneto's side. The countless members of the Brotherhood who were now trying to learn how to live as humans, trying to live as the things they had hated, all thanks to Magneto's elaborate game of chess.

Marie was fine on the outside but finding it hard to wrap her mind around what she had done. She had been more than willing to kill Jean. And she had no doubt that is Logan hadn't done it she would have. She had never been so angry in all her life and her anger had consumed her. Was that why Jean had became what she had? Had her inner anger and the power of Phoenix eaten her up inside until she had turned into what she had?

Marie was terrified of that becoming her. One day, would she be the Jean of the future? The one that Logan would need to kill? The one who would be ready to destroy all who were beneath her? Lesser life forms, insects to be crushed beneath the heal of her shoe.

"_She always had it within her to do what she did child,"_ the gentle and usually soothing voice of Phoenix sounded with her mind but she flinched. Since the battle her mental state had been a little delicate. The force of using her own absorbed Phoenix while in such close range to the source had drawn Jean's thoughts to her like a magnet and her mind had been swamped by the other women's poisoned thoughts.

"_You do not have it in you to become what she was," _Marie registered the words but still found it difficult to wrap her mind around and focused instead on the thoughts of Jean Grey, trying to make more sense of what had happened.

Marie had become used to dealing with the thoughts of others in her mind but had never dealt with the thoughts of a person who was not also in her mind at the same time. She found that unlike with Erik and Logan where she was almost part of the memory, Jeans were like flicking through a book and stopping at the page that she wanted.

She stood distanced from the memory as Xavier and Magneto entered a family home. It was a normal home. A living room, kitchen, two bedroom, bathroom…But his was the home of Jean Grey.

"Our daughters _illness,"_

The view of the memory changed, the edges tinted with red, with anger.

Marie felt a shiver go through her, a chill passing over her skin. So this was what had tainted Jeans view of things - a mis-spoken word from her parents. How did she expect them to react? Nothing was known of Mutants back then. If she was to go by Jean's view of things Marie was entitled to go on a bloody rampage after the way that her own parents had reacted.

Jean was lucky to have been taken in by the professor at such a young age, her parents could have easily thrown her from the house. But then she saw something in the eyes of Mr and Mrs Grey. They were both afraid of their daughter – terrified even. And she saw the greedy, glint in Magneto's eyes knowing that even from then he had been planning on using Jean to further his cause. No doubt seeing the same disregard for human life in the young girl that she was then that he held himself.

She watched as the years flew by her mind's eye, the subtle seeds planted by Magneto, fuelling Jeans anger at her parents, her thoughts of supremacy.

The double life she lived for so long. Hiding her inner thoughts and feelings well from those who had become her family. Using them all. Using Scott as a means to feed her vanity, using the Professor as a mean of security, using Ororo as a way to measure her own beauty belittling the other women as delicately as possible all the time playing the compassionate and caring friend…

Yes, she had settled herself into a nice little way of life – the unknown ruler of all those around her. And then Logan and Marie had arrived.

Marie watched – entranced – as Jean held onto her act by a thread.

She watched as the women's eyes clawed over Logan's body as he lay on the bed in the medical lab that first day. She jumped when Logan leapt from the table and grabbed her by the throat, leaving her in a spluttering coughing heap on the floor.

The memories continued to fly, she watched as Logan flirted with her in his room, Jean trying to read his thoughts, Jean running into Logan's room with what Marie had felt was half of the student body and all the teachers as Marie stood above his convulsing body.

A flare of jealousy flavoured the memory. Jealousy aimed at her. Jealousy that flamed higher and hotter when she found out that Logan had gone after her, jealousy that became white hot when she saw Logan's protective attitude towards her as he defied the professor in wanting to go and find her and then touched her on Liberty Island.

Marie continued to watch, a quiet spectator, as Jean's carefully crafted world crumbled around her. Her anger, jealousy and resentment of Marie continued to grow, the red that tinged the memory whenever she say Marie and Logan together. The exultation she felt as Marie was ignored and slandered by the student body thanks to her stray feelings, her attempts to get Logan and her inner anger and frustration each time he denied her.

Marie's eyes were opened to a whole new side of Logan. Had he loved her even back then? Turning down Jean because Marie needed him and relied on him.

Then came the moment that she had been waiting for - Jean was found out, the affects her thoughts were having on the students uncovered, the personality that she had been careful to maintain over all the years tearing at the seams.

Jean left the mansion, quickly and easily joining Magnetos ranks, his secret weapon. Finally able to live the life she wanted. Show her disgust at the human race. Work towards the goal of destroying them all - waiting patiently for the catalyst that would trip the dominoes.

"Marie, baby wake up,"

_Huh…?_

"Come on honey, come back to me Marie,"

She felt hands wrapped around her arms – strong but gentle.

She drew herself from Jean's memories, not wanting to know any more than she already did. Not wanting anymore of the women's twisted thoughts ingrained in her mind any more than they were.

"_You see child, you could never become what you fear,"_

She didn't say anything. She didn't need to. Phoenix was right. She couldn't, wouldn't become that. She would not allow it.

"Come on baby,"

_Logan._

Marie dragged herself further from the depths of her mind, she knew that deep down Logan panicked when she went like this, always worried that she would never find her way back. But as long as he was there to guide her, he didn't have to worry. She would always find her way back to him.

She blinked in a daze and Logan's worried eyes were the first thing she saw.

"There you are," he smiled at her., rubbing her arms from where he was crouching in front of her.

"Are you ok baby?"

She nodded at him slowly, feeling as though she could sleep for a hundred years and fell forwards, wrapping her arms around his neck. He overbalanced and fell flat on his back and her arms tightened around him, she was sure she would have broken his neck if it wasn't for his adamantium skeleton she was squeezing so tight.

She felt Logan's arms automatically reach around her, anchoring her to him and holding her close.

"What's wrong baby,"

She shook her head against his chest, not wanting to talk about it, the rough material of his shirt rubbing against her face. She just wanted to loose herself in the feeling of being in his arms. Yesterday could have ended so differently but it hadn't and they were all alive. All of them and even John was back in the mansion, true he was locked up in one of the labs under the mansion but it didn't matter. He was back where he belonged and she knew that he would come around eventually.

"I love you Logan," she breathed, her arms tightening impossibly on his neck.

"I love you too baby," the tone of his voice said that he had no idea what was wrong with her and that made two of them. She just needed him to know.

"I love you so much,"

**Aww fluffy :)**

**So what do you think?**

**News bulletin**

**The evil fiend commonly known as phantom lass is holding the fan fiction citizen also known as "Please Don't Wake Me Now" Chapter 18 hostage? **

**The ransom demand – 15 reviews. **

**Lol. Doing it that way came to me suddenly and I couldn't resist. So guys what do you say?**

**The last chapter is ready and waiting. **

**:)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sadly I still own nothing:(**

**Here is a wee first for you all - **

**This chapter is dedicated to midnight blue08, Mrs Max McDowell and writer23 – thank you very much guys. :) **

**Chapter 18**

**Marie's Point of View**

Things had once again settled into a comfortable routine at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. The mansion was still empty except for the teachers and the pupils who could not return home. Marie loved the atmosphere that this encouraged. She loved the mansion when there was only a few of them, they were like a big family, most of them showing up for breakfast at the same time every morning and the kitchen was always filled with bustling bodies – little and large. But there wasn't the swamp of people that came from having the mansion full of students.

Oh she loved the mansion when it was filled to the brim too but there was no denying that the students were very noisy and sometimes too boisterous and her over sensitive senses couldn't help but scream for silence on some days. She had no idea how Logan had managed to live like that for so long.

But she knew that the makeshift family atmosphere wouldn't last all that longer and that the rest of the students were due to return in a few days, some of them arriving even earlier depending on their travel arrangements. For this reason everyone was busier than usual around the grounds and building. The Professor, Ororo and Scott were busy with making up their class schedules, juggling time and subjects to try and make allowances for the extra students that were joining the school that year. Thank fully they had gained an extra teacher in Warren who had decided to stay on at the mansion and help for a time. While Logan, the ever diligent teacher that he was could be found in the garage most days tinkering with Scott's bike.

Which was exactly where he was today, with Marie watched from where she sat cross legged on the shiny bonnet of one of the mansions many cars.

She was giggling herself silly as she watched Logan stick his thumb needlessly in his mouth for the fourth time in a row after catching it on the same spot.

"_Maybe I was right, maybe he does never learn," _Erik commented dryly in her mind, only to earn a growl from her inner Logan.

_Be nice now Erik, _she giggled, watching as Logan thumped the metal body of the bike, putting several dents into the softer-than-adamantium material.

"Ohhh, I'm telling Scott," she geared, singing the words from her vantage point, unable to stop the laughter that came from her as Logan scowled at the machine like it was Magneto incarnate.

"_I take offence at that comment," _Erik cried at her, affronted.

Logan eyes flew from the offending bike and landed on her.

She stuck her tongue out at him playfully, not caring that the scowl he was giving him would have sent anyone else running in fear before unfolding herself from the car bonnet and leaping to the ground. She gave him one quick mischievous glance before shooting towards the mansion.

**Logan's Point of View**

Logan watched as Marie took off, giggling all the way. He was glad to see her so happy, since what had happened at Alcatraz she had been very quiet and slightly withdrawn but she was getting back to being herself gradually and he felt a weight lift from him with each passing day, with each smile she gave him.

He slowly stood up, frowning at the bike that had been refusing to cooperate and rubbed most of the grease and oil from his hand with a bit of rag.

He couldn't care less if Marie told One-Eye about the dent in his bike that looked suspiciously like the imprint of Logan's knuckles. But she was happy and he knew that it would make her even happier if he chased after her so he played along breaking into a run and going after his girl.

She hadn't made it very far – maybe doubting whither he would come after her or not – and didn't seem to be in too much of a rush either. That is, until she turned around.

A very girlish squeak reached his ears as she turned back to face the right way and began to run.

He laughed at her reaction. They both knew that she couldn't out run him even if she tried. He let her gain ground until they were nearer the front door of the mansion and then with one burst of speed easily caught up with her just as she dashed into the hall of the mansion.

She shrieked with laughter as he easily grabbed her firmly but gently by the arm and swung her around and into his arms, spinning her around as she giggled and laughed her head thrown back happily.

He slowed them down and carefully placed Marie back on the floor, his arms around her waist.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to tell tales Marie?" he growled playfully at her.

"Tell tales about what?" they both looked towards the stairs to see Scott standing there, his arms folded across his chest, frowning at their behaviour.

**Marie's Point of View**

Marie had never felt so ridiculously, happily, stupidly silly in her entire life, for this moment in time she had no problems. She felt so light she expected her body to float to the ceiling any mintue. And as she stood in the hall, Logan arms around her and looking at the ever so serious, frowning Scott she couldn't hold it back.

It started out as a little sniffled giggle and then grew until she was holding onto Logan for support to stop herself from falling down.

It was just so funny. Scott was standing there so serious and disapproving and his bike was out in the garage with a Logan's fist sized dent in it. It…it was just hilarious. Plain and simple.

"She's gone crazy," she heard Scott huff and his footsteps get further away.

Her laughter finally slowed down until she was slumped against Logan's body, her forehead resting against his chest and tears of mirth drying on her face.

She looked up at Logan who gazed down at her, a slight frown on his face, creasing his forehead between his eyes in a way she couldn't help but find cute.

"Are you going to tell me what was so funny Marie?" he asked.

She shook her head slowly and smiled softly, feeling the lightest and happiest she had felt in days.

She reached up and stroked his cheek with one green silk glad hand.

"Nothing at all sugar, absolutely nothing,"

**2 DAYS LATER**

**Logan's Point of View**

Logan stretched, feeling the pressure in the base of his spine and hearing the satisfying pop his back made as he straightened up. Marie had already gone up to their room to have a shower and get ready for bed so he turned off the rec room television and headed for the kitchen when he felt that little unsettling, tingly feeling at the back of his mind and the professor's voice sounded in his head.

He really hated it when he did that.

_"Logan, would you please come to my office. I have something to discuss with you,"_

Logan grumbled back a mental reply, mumbling something about wheels, metal helmets and bald guys. He took one more gulp of beer before binning the bottle and making his way from the kitchen to Xavier's office.

It was still light outside despite it coming up to midnight thanks to the long summer nights and the usual dimmed night lights that came on in all the halls had not yet been triggered by the sensors.

He walked into the office, seeing no point in announcing his arrival since the professor had sent for him after all and he was probably already aware of him standing at the door.

"What can I do for you Wheels?" He asked, wanting whatever this was over and done with.

He couldn't be getting a lecture about swearing in front of the students since they hadn't even arrived yet and the ones that had remained through the summer knew to stay away from him.

The professor just gave him that long suffering look that he seemed to have perfected where Logan was concerned during his stay.

"I thought you may wish to know that we have a new student staying with us," Xavier leaned forward slightly, his hands clasped on the desk before him.

_And why would I want to know this? There's going to be a whole building filled with them come tomorrow night._

Logan gave the other man a look that said "Yeesssss? And what does this have to do with me?"

"Jimmy," the professor announced.

Logan just kept the look on his face, having no idea where this conversation was going and thinking that Xavier had finally cracked. The end of the world hadn't been enough to do it, but the beginning of the new term was. Poetic justice?

"Leech..."

Was this supposed to mean something to him because Logan had the feeling that they weren't both on the same page at all.

"The boy from Alcatraz, Logan,"

So that was the kid's name.

Logan nodded his head and waited for the professor to continue.

"Why do I need to know this Wheels? I don't have anything to do with the new students,"

Logan was confused. But at least he wasn't getting the 'mind your language' speech or the riot act read to him.

"Jimmy is a walking mutant suppresser, being within 15 feet of him is enough for his gift to work on a person. Since during his time on Alcatraz he was used to being alone he is a little apprehensive about sharing living space with several other boys and he is nervous about how he will be viewed because of his mutation. Considering this I have placed him in the spare room next to yours and Rogue's,"

Logan stood silently for a few minutes and he had no doubt that the professor could probably see the gears moving in his mind.

The kid was a walking, talking, breathing temporary cure. And he was sleeping in the room next to theirs...

He needed to get to Marie but he forced himself to pay attention as the professor continued to speak.

"Now, Jimmy's mutation was tested - through the cure - on every known mutation and was found to work, except on those with a healing mutation. As his mutation is regestered as a threat the healing nutralises his gift before it is given time to taken effect,"

Well that was good, atelast he wasnt going to die of metal poison.

But Marie had his healing in her now. Would that mean he would be immune too.

The professor looked at him closely, that look that made Logan feel as if he was seeing into his mind.

"For someone like Rogue, who has various mutations within her - each seperat from the other - Jummy's ability would only work with her dominant gift,"

Her skin.

"As Rogue can access each mutation at her will if she wanted Jimmy's gift to affect another mutation she wuouls have to be knowignly ccessing at the time - otherwise it would just remain dorment like it always does,"

Silence fell for a few seconds before the professor cleared his throat and began to sort through some paper work on the desk.

"He arrived a few hours ago and is now settled in and will be joining us for breakfast," the professor wound down the conversation as is it was the most natural thing in the world to be talking about.

He had to get to Marie and tell her.

"That's all Logan," Xavier smiled at him and Logan immediately headed for the door.

He stopped before leaving and looked over his shoulder.

"Thanks professor," and then he raced up the stair case and down the hall.

He ran past the room that now held the new kid, his ears just registering the steady heartbeat and gentle breathing of the sleeping boy.

Logan slowed down when he reached their bedroom door and took a deep steadying breath before opening the door.

The room smelled of clean, washed Marie as she sat on the bed her legs folded trying to tease the tangles out of her wet hair. She had on her pyjama trousers and a long sleeved shirt, her hands glove less.

"You know something sugar, I think I am going to get my hair cut," she huffed, not even looking up as she continued her actions, carefully threading her fingers through her nearly hip length hair.

"What do you think sugar? Just get a pair of scissors and snip it all off, snip, snip, snip," she parted two of her fingers, imitating the blades on a pair of scissors and began to mock hack at her hair.

She finally seemed to realise that he wasn't saying anything and dropped her hair turning to look at him concern written all over her face.

"Logan, sugar, are you alright?" She slipped from the bed and came towards him, padding gently across the carpet.

He nodded his head. Thinking all the time of all of the doubts and questions this was going to put to rest. He thought of all the times that Marie had worried about not being enough for him - feeling inadequate because of her inability to touch. Her control was getting better but he knew she still felt disheartened. He didn't care but he knew she cared more than enough for the both of them.

"We have a new neighbour," he told her, keeping calm, wanting to see how she reacted to the news.

"Really? Aren't the students supposed to be in the dorms? Is there new teacher?"

He shook his head, smiling.

"It's the kid from Alcatraz," he told her, moving towards her slowly.

"Oh," she looked the same way he had when the professor had told him. The" aaaaaaannnnd?"Look.

He moved closer towards her, gripping her by her elbows. She tensed and he knew she was worried about her lack of gloves.

"Do you know what his gift is darlin'?" He asked her softly.

She shook her head, looking up at him like a rabbit caught in the headlights.

He leaned forward and she tensed as his lips came near to hers.

"Trust me Marie," he whispered as he closed the distance and touched his lips to hers.

He let go of her elbows, drawing her to him, wrapping his arms around her. His thumb easily found the smallest of gaps between her shirt and trousers, rubbing slow, calming circles on her skin.

Her arms wound around his neck as she stood up on her tip toes only to drag him nearer to her no doubt waiting for the tell-tale pull of her skin to tell her when to stop.

But he knew it wouldn't come. He didn't know how long there kiss lasted but he was damn sure it was longer than her control allowed.

He pulled gently away from her and looked into her shocked, wide, beautiful eyes.

She stood, struck dumb for a few second before she looked towards the wall that was shared with their new neighbour and back at him her mouth in a silent "O".

He chuckled before leaning down and pressing kisses to her cheeks, her chin, her nose, her forehead, and every inch of her face he could before she let out a giggle of pure joy and flung her arms around his neck. He swung her around holding her tightly to him, her happiness seeping into him.

Their spin gradually lost momentum and Marie raised a shaking hand to his face touching and feeling in an exploration that took minutes as she caressed every feature with her bare hands.

She finally spoke. Her voice coming out as a strangled whisper.

"I...I...Am I dreaming?"

Logan smiled gently and shook his head, brushing his lips against hers again.

"I...I"

She seemed to give up on talking and dragged him in for another kiss, one hand pressed against the bare skin at the back of his neck and the other buried in his hair. Making his untamed strands even wilder than they already were.

She pulled away softly not even half an inch, her lips still brushing against his as she spoke, whispering lovingly up at him, so focused on him that he thought he would gladly drown in her eyes.

"If I am, please don't wake me now,"

**So everyone, what do you think? (it's going to be the last time you read that for this story)**

**A/N to everyone. **

**Wow guys. I can't believe it. This is the final part of my complete and (hmm is it to big headed to say epic – huh who cares) epic x-men retelling. 1, 2 and 3. **

**Thank you everyone who stuck with me all the way through and thank you for the reviews and encouragement. **

**I will ask the same thing that I asked when I finished the first two stories. If you could please take the time to let me know what you think of the story on a whole – or even of the whole series – I would be very grateful. **

**Take care everyone and thank you again. **

**Bye. **

***WAVE WAVE WAVE* *hugs and kisses***


End file.
